


No Feeling

by Blind_Shot



Series: This is worth living for. I’ll never forget this, it’s in my memory files forever. [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Emotions, Existential Crisis, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Revenant has been in the Games for a while now, getting accustomed to how the Legends all live. After an invitation, things start to get a little bit more interesting.
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: This is worth living for. I’ll never forget this, it’s in my memory files forever. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803169
Comments: 75
Kudos: 200





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I was really intrigued by how Revenant's character acts. I'm still unsure of how to continue this story but I don't think it should end in the first chapter already.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a game, Revenant comes back, heated.  
> How he deals with it, we'll see.  
> A MRVN decides he'll try to lift the simulacrum's spirits.

_What's a better life than that of a simulacrum's?_

Revenant’s eyes were locked onto the ground beneath him, the floors of the dropship. It was after games and he wasn’t particularly satisfied with his score. With what the numbers stand at right now, he was behind Pathfinder and Wraith, both of which still hold their high spots as champions of the arena. Oh, how he wanted to strive to become the first place holder for their standings.

The dropship was taking them back to their sleeping quarters, though it was a bit of a ride which is why the dropship was decorated by the Legends in their specific spot on the ship. Revenant didn’t really do anything to his place, keeping it simple and just adding a few of his valuables to make it his. He had a strict rule, nobody was to pass the boundaries going into his area if they wished to live. If he was required, they were to call him or knock the wall to get his attention. As he sat in his chair, his legs spread, his elbows resting on his thighs, his fingers intertwined with each other, he felt the presence of someone looking at him. Raising his head, he was greeted by none other than Pathfinder, the MRVN forward scout.

“What do you want?”

He didn’t really want company, especially right now where his intentions are to beat the scout into oblivion. But he stayed composed and collected, as a hitman would. He hated thinking about that. Nevertheless, the scout perked up, waving at him.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing, friend! You put up quite a fight in the match today. I was afraid I was going to lose!”

Revenant scoffed, “You? Afraid? Strange for a MRVN to have emotions.”

“It’s true! Though I don’t feel like the other Legends do, I have emotions. Much like you do!”

Revenant’s gaze sharpen as he responded back to Path. “Emotions are something I don’t have. I’m just a killing machine, out for blood.”

“But you are more than that, you’re my friend as is everybody else on the ship! When you came around the corner and silenced me, I couldn’t run away fast enough before I got knocked. Then I used my level 4 knockdown shield and healed enough to come back and fight. Luckily I had a Peacekeeper that round or else I would’ve died for sure! One blast and you were gone!”

Revenants’ fingers were starting to dig into the material that made up his hands but he didn’t care right now. He grunted at Pathfinder, nothing coming to mind to say except actions that he wanted to act upon, such as grabbing the scout by the fabric around his neck and beating him to a pulp. But he was civilized outside of the ring.

“And? What do you want?”

“I wanted to see if I could treat you to something? We usually go out after matches to rehabilitate ourselves from being in the Games so much. I usually just go along for the fun, since I can not consume anything. We can hang out together!” Pathfinder finished, clapping his hands together, probably thinking about being best friends with Revenant and them communicating regularly. If Revenant had a mouth, he would gag right now.

Oh, wait. He doesn’t have one. Great.

“So, you want me to come with all you skinsuits having a fun time and I’m in misery? Sounds just _peachy._ ”

“Well I’m not a skinsuit, I’m a MRVN. We could be talking amongst ourselves instead of with everyone else.”

“Why are you so insistent on hanging out with me so much?” Revenant's voice started to get angrier, if that was even possible. He decided to face away from Pathfinder, hoping that would drive the scout away.

“Because you are my friend and friends should hang out together! I think that if someone were to be the first to treat you, let that be me. As a kind of welcoming gift to the Games. Welcome friend!”

“I’d rather die than join you.”

“But you can’t right now. That means you can come along!” A thought suddenly came across Revenant's mind and he faced back towards Path.

“If I come, will you shut up forever?”

“If you do, I sure will, friend!”

Revenant grunted and waved Pathfinder away, who stood there with his head tilted from the gesture.

“So, will you come?”

“What do you think?”

“Maybe?”

“That’s right, maybe.”

“Okay!”

Pathfinder was probably satisfied with Revenant’s answer because the scout took off away from his area, happily trotting towards the common area with the other Legends. No doubt were they eager to learn of Revenant’s answer. He got up from his perch and glanced them a look, seeing as they all gathered around the MRVN as he retold his tale. _Damn skinsuits._ He sauntered over to his table. It wasn’t much. A few books and notebooks laid neat and stacked upon a shelf, there was a tablet and a phone that he didn’t give much attention to. Who was going to call him anyway?

His family? They died a long time ago.

There were a few things that he gave attention to since the incident. Some plants and a variety of secret collections that he has hidden away from view in his drawers. Not to mention picking up the task of repairing himself when things had gotten too dicey in the arena, with the help of a few Legends and some of the Games’ engineers when there was something in particular that he couldn’t get his tendril fingers on. He really hated his predicament, but what can you do? Just gotta deal with what you got.

The plants were lined up by the window. There weren’t that many and they were the ones that were easy to care for. Succulents and cacti, how much easier can you get than that when you’re living on a ship? There was a Christmas cactus that was given to him from Wattson a few weeks after he was introduced to the Games. A kind gesture, as she said that he needed to pick up a hobby living on the ship since it can get a little stale after a while. A small gesture, a small plant, but he took care of it, giving it water when the leaves looked a little withered much like its brethren.

Bloodhound had gotten him a Flaming Katy, much to Revenant’s amusement. Joking. They had said that plants might be something that he could confide in whenever he felt like it, if he wanted to. Handed him the plant and left. They sure do know how to welcome a guy to the Games huh?

As if the gifts could ever stop, Lifeline had given him a red flowering cactus as well. She didn’t even know the name of the plant, just got him a gift as well when she saw the plants lined up on his windowsill. She saw the plant when she was out once and it reminded her of him. Disgusting.

He had one that he cared for a bit more and longer than the others, a red-colored cactus that bloomed red flowers from time to time. The black needles on the cactus were of a good length and there were many of them. This one was something he had cared for before being thrown into the Games, giving him reminiscent memories of his past that he wanted to live in once more. He made sure to do his research on the plants to make their living conditions are a bit better than his.

Caring right? Water, lighting, soil, what more could he ask for?

\--

On their way back from a match one time, he was absolutely furious, flexing his hands to take that sharp weapon form and relaxing it. Almost like he’s priming it for someone. Gibraltar had taken notice and approached the fuming simulacrum, asking if he ever took up another hobby for that stress. Besides the plants, he had nothing else except going to the firing range and taking his rage out there with the poor test dummies as victims. Gibby offered him to try to take up some hobbies to keep his hands busy other than using guns and stabbing people.

“But stabbing skinsuits is such _fun._ ” He responded.

Gibraltar just shrugged and gave him a hearty pat on the back, Revenant’s stance wavering a bit from the impact, but stood upright, glowering over the usually bigger Legend. Even though Revenant already wrote some things out in a journal of his, he didn’t really bother himself with any other luxuries in life. He wasn’t even living for Pete’s sake. Yet all these Legends were willing to give him some input to ease his transition to the Games. _How sweet._

\--

Pulling out a pen and a notebook he had already started writing in, he started to write about exactly what he was feeling right now. The tension in his fingers lifting from the motion of writing, his mind calming. After he felt it was enough, he drew some stick figures at the end to further convey his message. Sparing the plants a glance, he noticed that the sun was in a lower position from before, as well as the plants looking even more parched than before. Plants. You can never know what they want. Much like humans.

Annoying. Festering. Present.

Present. He looked back towards the entrance to his area. Nobody. Huh. He stood up, putting his valuables away and picking up the cup he used to water his plants. He made his way to the common area to grab some water, taking notice that most of the Legends had retired back to their area.

Lifeline was in the commons, repairing her D.O.C. with Pathfinder sitting across from her, engaged in a conversation with some of the surrounding Legends. Wattson was apparently repairing one of Pathfinder’s Zipline housings on his shoulder. There was also Octane, doing some repairs on his legs as both of them were removed and laying in front of him on the floor.

As he retrieved his water, he thought about the nice liquid going down his throat, how it felt standing in the rain with the water trickling off his body. His human body. He stopped. There he goes again. And the rage came back. He stopped filling the cup and made his way back to his area, paying no attention to the others as his footfalls were a bit more... aggressive.

He had things to attend to and they weren’t a part of it. As he started to pour the water in the pots, he stroked a few of their leaves. Gentle. They weren’t gentle on him. He stopped again.

Stop. Just. Stop.

There was some water left when he had the thought and he poured it all evenly in each pot until a good amount remained. With the rest, he pulled out a piece of paper and some paint. Making the red usable, he started to stroke patterns, his aggression on the paper. He kept going until he forgot. Until he felt he murdered everyone that was a part of his creation. Until he started to feel someone’s tendons dancing on his fingers, their bones crunching as his hand dove through their body, their blood dripping from his hand all the way to his shoulders.

Their screams falling deliciously into his ears.

Their limp body like a ragdoll to be played with.

Until he felt satisfied.

Until his programming is sated.

Before he felt human. Remorse. Guilt.

What’s there to feel when you’re a little simulacrum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed! Test drive into AO3 and writing again after not doing it actively for quite some years, it feels refreshing yet terrifying. Revenant is really fun to write.


	2. The Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant's minding his own business until someone interrupts his peace, telling him that they both are to go to the exit bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenant's character is so interesting, though it takes a bit to get into how he is. Human yet no longer flesh, he thinks that he's not capable of being that who he used to be. That he doesn't deserve it anymore because of what he's done. Gotta think edgy, gotta go through and add spice.

_Ever get the feeling you're not alone in the room?_

Revenant snapped his attention to the entrance to his space. Nothing. _I must be paranoid._ Nevertheless, he looked back at the paper that he so gracefully painted on. _Heh._ Nearly the whole page was covered in the red paint, some specks of white peeking through. He liked to keep what he worked on and look through what exactly happened to the poor victim. Oh, wait. The paper. Not a victim. Confusing.

There were actually some spots that were dry to the touch, something that rarely happens when he starts wetting the paint. Abstract. That’s what they call it right? It seemed beautiful, something that rarely comes from a man like him. Wait. A simulacrum like him. Oops. He held it up by the corners. It wasn’t dripping luckily and holding it against the light really lets one see what happened as he emptied his emotions on the page. If he could smile, he would.

There was another image beneath all of the piles of paint that he applied. Atop a platform, it seemed like several individuals standing side by side, with a sort of ray coming from behind them. The sun perhaps. 

“That looks beautiful, friend!”

Revenant nearly dropped his artwork, startled by the sudden outburst. As he managed to save the paper, he carefully laid it out to the side of his desk atop a piece of wood which he used as a drying area for his pieces. _The motherfucker._ He glared back towards the source of the sound, the MRVN doing a little jog in place as his screen projected a smiley face, with a thumbs up and a head tilt. Ohh how he wanted to just, argh. Patience. Can’t get too ahead of ourselves now can we?

“What the hell do you want?”

“Oh! I was going to tell you that we’re about to land soon. We’re going over to a restaurant that Octane knows about. Apparently, they have great Latin food!” 

Oh, that. The wager. Pathfinder shutting up for good. _Heh_. Sounds delightful.

Revenant turned back around to the mess on his desk and waved him off. He didn’t hear the clinking of metal footfalls after a while. He did hear some gears whirring though. Much to Revenant’s surprise, which he isn’t, Path was still standing there.

“What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you.”

“What for?”

“So we can hang out!”

Revenant wanted so desperately to drag his fingers through his hair. But he wasn’t so fortunate right now. Ooo how about picking up Path by the throat and stabbing his hand through his chest? His screen being shattered and electricity sparking everywhere. Now that sounds exciting. He stood up from his seat and gathered the red-colored water cup and approached the scout.

“We haven’t even landed yet and you’re coming to get me?” Revenant made his way past Path to the sink in the commons. He could feel that Pathfinder was following him. The footfalls not that far behind from his own. He looked back to see that Path was, indeed, following right behind him. Like a lost little duckling.

“Well, the others have already left to rendezvous by the exit. It’s a bit of a walk through the ship to the bay.”

“And why are you following me?”

“To keep you company.”

“Do I ever need company?”

“Well we’re the only ones in the commons now and I was hoping to talk with you more.”

Revenant growled as he cleaned the dirtied cup and got some paper towels. This MRVN sure was something else. As he started to make his way back, he stopped in front of Pathfinder. He was a bit shorter than Revenant but he always stood up straight, something not everyone else did. His body structure was basically symmetrical, you could probably cut him in half and both sides would weigh the same, save for his grappling hook on his arm. Optics falling upon his fingers, they were much boxier than Revenant’s, probably heavier too. Looking in his single optic, Revenant saw that it was moving around, never really staying in one place. _This piece of shit._

“Oh! You might want to wet some of those paper towels, friend.”

_Shit, I forgot_. 

“I was getting to that.”

Revenant growled in frustration as he turned on his heels back towards the faucet to do just that. As he wrung them out, he thought about wringing out Path’s neck. What does it look like underneath that fabric? He stopped. _What the fuck?_ He turned off the water and tried not to think about the fact that he had just thought what was underneath Path’s scarf.

_Fucking curiosity. Gonna get you killed one of these days._

He approached back to his space and got to cleaning the desk. Luckily it wasn’t made of some porous material so the paint just stuck to the wet napkin. He went back through with the dry ones to make sure none of his possessions got wet. He was _still_ standing there.

“Do you like to paint, Revenant?”

“What do you think?”

“Yes!”

With another groan, he threw the napkins to the trash and walked back towards Path.

“Are the skinbags all meeting by the exit?”

“Yes! We would be the last to arrive.”

“ _Wonderful._ ”

It was only about a 5, 10-minute walk from the commons to the exit bay. Surprisingly, Pathfinder wasn’t being all that annoying right now. They didn’t have to worry about security in the rooms. It was only accessed by the Legends and some of the officials and workers of the Games. If you had something valuable, better lock it up in those safety drawers they had for you.

As they went on their journey through the dropship, Revenant leading the two, he heard Pathfinder’s footfalls were quick in succession as he tended to take short steps. Revenant tended to stride in his walk, walking with a purpose. As he glanced back, he noticed that Path moved in a way that wasn’t energy-consuming. His limbs close to his body, his arms synchronized with his legs, and his head was always moving around, taking in his surroundings. Path took notice of Revenant’s gaze and waved to him. _Urgh._

“How long have you been painting?”

“Long enough.”

“Can I see some of your pieces?”

“No.”

“Okay! I like to write, it helps me sort out my memories. Do you like to write?” Path tilted his head, even though Revenant couldn’t see him. It was a habit of his when he asked a question.

“What’s it to you?” Revenant pinched the bridge of his nose, one of the few very human habits he couldn’t break. 

“I wanted to see if we had any common interests, so that we may get to know each other more.”

“ _Why?_ ” He waved his hand to the side, getting irritated by the interrogation.

“You’re my friend!”

“I am _not_ your friend….”

“Oh, but we can be! Getting to know each other is just the first step.”

"Who told you that?"

"Many people! Especially the other Legends. Mirage told me that you and I could be the best of friends!"

"Can you just shut up?” Revenant groaned, his patient running thin. Though he made a mental note to personally ask Mirage just what he meant by them being “best of friends”.

“That would be after the event!”

Revenant swore, if he could, he would break the MRVN into itty bitty tiny pieces before delivering the parts to his “creator”. Just to shove it in his face that HE found them, and not the annoying piece of shit that was following him right now.

“But do you like to write?”

“What do you think?”

“Yes! What do you like to write about?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to _never_ find out.”

“Well, I could tell you what I’ve recorded in my logs and you tell me what you wrote. It’ll be like a trade!” Revenant heard Pathfinder clap as he made that revelation. 

“I said _no._ ”

“Why not? It’ll be fun!”

“Cause I said _no._ ”

“But fri-” Path was cut off when the ship hit hard turbulence, one that seemed to last a century, and that’s saying something about a simulacrum that’s been alive for several centuries. Revenant managed to grab hold of the ship’s smooth flooring, keeping himself steady.

Path, however, was suspended in the air for some time, getting banged up on the ceiling and walls. _Ah shit._ Out of instinct, Revenant reached out a hand to him. Pathfinder didn’t notice, he was too busy trying to find his grapple and once he did, he used it on the floor beneath him. Revenant grunted as the ship quaked but noticed that Path was oddly very quiet, holding onto his grapple for dear life.

Soon, the ship steadied itself, both of them were still reeling from the incident. As he looked at Path, he saw that the scout was curled up, holding onto the floor. Revenant got up and approached him.

“Hey, get up.” He nudged Path with his foot, fixing his shoulders in place.

“Oh, is it over?” Path perked his head up, looking up at Revenant. 

“Nrghhh…” Revenant started to walk away until he didn’t hear Path move. Looking back, he saw that the scout was having trouble with his grapple.

“Are you stuck?” He asked, holding a snicker. _Heheheh._

“It seems so! My grapple is very attached to the floor right now.” Path said as he was tugging on the grapple. It wasn’t budging.

“Do you have extras?”

“Yes, but they’re back in my room.”

“ _Great._ ”

Without warning, Revenant sliced the rope that was attached to the grapple. Path falling back onto the floor from the release of the tension. 

“Wow! That was fun!” He sat up, looking to see that his grapple hook was, very much, stuck in the ground and saw Revenant towering over him.

“Thanks for your help, friend!”

Revenant offered a hand to the sitting MRVN, allowing him to take hold and pulling him up. Pathfinder didn’t release the hold immediately with Revenant looking down and basically shaking Path off of him. He glanced back up to see that the MRVN was staring at him, his head tilted and his screen showing a smiling emoji. _Hmm, cu-_

“‘Ey! Is Revenant bullying you, Path?” It was Lifeline’s voice that broke the silence. He turned around to see that most, if not all of the Legends were at the end of the hall. _Fuckin’ meatsuits._

“Not at all friends! In fact, he freed me from my predicament. Hooray for him!” Pathfinder clapped with Revenant groaning in response.

“Amigo, is that, your grapple _in_ the floor?” Octane pointed out, his other hand playing with his butterfly knife. _Idiot._

“Yes! I used it to keep myself safe from the turbulence but it got stuck. Revenant cut me free.” 

“Well that’s great to hear ladies but we need to take our seats, the ship’s landing soon.” Bangalore interjected, leading the group back to the exit bay. 

“I suppose we could free your grapple when we come back, mon ami. Should not be too difficult. I’m sure it’s not going to go anywhere, anytime soon.” Wattson giggled as she approached Pathfinder, patting him on the back and leading him to the exit bay.

_Alone once again. I don’t need the extra weight anyway._

“Oh, we can’t leave Revenant. Let’s go, friend!”

Pathfinder turned around and waved to Revenant, gesturing him to follow. If it was anyone else, Path would’ve approached the individual, grabbed them by the hand, and pulled them along. But since this is Revenant we’re talking about, he learned to let the simulacrum have his peace.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” _Do I want to? No._

Revenant decided that if everyone wasn’t going to appreciate his company, he should get some fresh air instead of hanging out with some skinbags. Being cooped up in the dropship all the time can do some serious damage to an individual. Look at the other Legends, for example, everyone’s crazy. For now, he wanted to entertain them with his presence. He and Path were the last ones to get seated and as soon as they sat down, the ship began its descent.

_How fortunate._

They both weren’t ready, grabbing ahold of the straps as they weren’t able to buckle in quite yet. If he could smile, he would. Path looked like he was a nervous wreck, trembling even more than what the ship should be causing. Can you blame him? The ship nearly took him out earlier. Okay, so it wasn’t the ship’s fault but going through something like that just moments ago is sure to put someone’s nerves on edge. It got even rougher, the Legends bumping into each other, yelps emitting from a few of them. _Some escort this is._ Path and Revenant opted to grasp the edge of their seats with their other hand for extra security.

As the storm calmed, everyone’s hair was a mess and their eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions. Fear. Bewilderment. Anger. Relief. Revenant’s optics finally steadied upon his hands. One was on the straps while the other was… holding Pathfinder’s hand? He looked up at the scout and saw that he hasn’t stopped trembling yet. He squeezed his hand and got a reaction from the MRVN, seeing him look at their hands. Revenant finally let go, swatting the offending hand away before moving to buckle himself in before another episode happened again. Path looked up at Revenant but then got to buckle himself in as well.

Revenant was sure he felt something tug on him. But it wasn’t a person.

No one was pulling on him currently. It was just him.

Him. All alone. What is this?

He couldn’t. He’s a killing machine. Out for blood.

He couldn’t be feeling a bit _human_ again… Can he?

Looking down at his hands and body confirmed that yes, he was still a simulacrum. But what’s this inside of him? He squeezed and flexed his hands, feeling the warmth from the scout on him. Is he not, disgusted? Is he, relieved?

“Come on, friend! We can disembark now.” 

Revenant was pulled from his thoughts as he saw the scout stand in front of him, waiting. The ship had apparently finished its landing procedures and even the bay was lowered while Revenant was so absorbed in his thoughts.

_What the fuck is happening?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon ami = my friend  
> Rev's slowly starting to open up more but to a certain individual. Maybe he'll open his trust to others, I don't know. Maybe heh  
> I also didn't notice how I started to go ham towards the end so this is a bit longer but more to read!


	3. The Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends head out into the city to have some fun. Some are less ecstatic than others.  
> LESS ecstatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit different from the other chapters, I guess it's a lot of filler but I wanted to be descriptive this time around with the environment. Revenant still being Revenant. I hope you all enjoy!

_Let's have a little fun, shall we?_

Everyone was in their casual wear, save for the possessions that they couldn’t give up. Such as Bangalore’s P2020, Octane having to wear some kind of mask and goggles, Crypto with his drone, and Caustic’s portable gas traps. Pathfinder would’ve had his grapple, except now it found home in the floor of the dropship. Revenant tended to stay in the back as the others were talking amongst themselves.

“Path, are you sure about inviting him?” Wraith inquired the scout. 

Pathfinder was currently trailing in the back of the herd, but Revenant was keeping his distance. A good 10 feet distance. Usually, Path would be in the front but he wanted to keep Revenant company this evening. As soon as Path got into Revenant’s personal space, he got evicted. Telling Path about the distance he would have to keep if he were to come along. _Skinbags…_

“Of course! He should be able to have a great time with us.”

Revenant groaned as he overheard the scout respond back to Wraith. He was _not_ having a great time. Not right now. Everyone was conversing with each other and several of them were holding hands with one another. _Typical._ He noticed that occasionally, someone would look back and _accidentally_ look in his direction. He’ll look back at them, his yellow optics boring into their souls. Some scoffed at him while others literally shook in their boots. Mirage, for example. When Path looked back, he gave a wave to the simulacrum and continued his trot forward. Revenant merely scoffed at the MRVN.

The restaurant was about half an hour away from the dormitory, residing in a popular district on the planet. Revenant didn’t mind Talos, if anything it distracted his mind from Psamathe and his own residency. The planet was a strange one; the arena housing hot lava on one half and the other would be frozen solid. It allowed for interesting plays and competition was high on who would be the first to die in the lava.

It turned out to be Octane, having used a jump pad and accidentally swimming in the hot liquid. Though he didn’t die all alone, a few Legends had followed suit. Octane didn’t complain, having said it provided “thrilling content for my fans”. Revenant simply watched as the Legends all fell to their death before popping in and finishing off the rest. He was victorious, along with Wattson and Caustic. 

Right now though, the city was coming into view and it was beautiful against the setting sun. Hues of yellow, orange, and red littered the incoming night sky before the many moons and stars populated the view above. Shops were being overrun by individuals looking to grab a bite as they were heading home from work. The smells of pastries as the Legends passed by a bakery was intoxicating. To add salt to the wound, there was a cafe right next door and everyone was debating about ditching the restaurant in favor of sweets and some nice caffeine. 

“Come on, compadres! It’s only a few shops down and I tell you, they got the best paella _and_ sweets.” Revenant swore he thought Octane winked at the group when he saw the man’s head tilt ever so slightly.

With some laughs and nods, everyone continued their trek to the location. Revenant growled as he thought about the food he wouldn’t be able to consume. _Stupid meatsacks._

“Well, I intend to get some pastries and coffee on the way back to the residence.” Caustic responded before a cough racked its way through him.

“I’ll join you too, Dr. Caustic. I do hope they have some macarons.” Wattson pondered, thinking back about the treats she used to make with her papa. With the Games and maintenance, she didn’t have much time to bake. Occasionally, Path, Gibraltar, or someone else would join in and help her with making some treats for the other Legends, all of which are thankful for the young scientist to provide them with snacks. 

As the environment started to change around them, the traffic got worse. At one point, Revenant was separated from the others because the pedestrian light changed before he got to cross. Of course he was fine, he was just _peachy_. He didn’t even want to come. How did the MRVN get him to come along again?

As he was looking at the light, waiting for it to change, he noticed something just outside of his peripherals. Looking down, he saw Pathfinder standing on the other side of the street. He was doing a little trot and when he noticed Revenant looking, he waved. _Oh no._ Revenant stroked his face with his hand in exasperation and shook his head. He didn’t see the others with the scout as they were trailing farther ahead from the two. Their pace was slower, however. When the light finally changed, he was surprised he made it across without hurting any of the skinsuits that were standing too close to him.

_Up close… And personal._ He felt his fingers twitch.

“Hello friend! I hope you weren’t too lonely.” Path called out to him.

“Why did you wait?”

“Well, I don’t want to leave you by yourself since I did invite you. I’ll stay with you next time!”

Revenant groaned as he started walking with Path. He noticed the others had stopped and were looking at a building to their right. His optics followed their gaze and he saw the restaurant. It was a small shop but kept its presence in the bustling city.

“Hey, Path! Come on slowpoke.” Octane bounced on his heels, jumping in place and doing jumping jacks. This man cannot sit still. As the two caught up to the others, they all crossed the street to stop in front of the doors.

“Don’t worry amigos, I set a reservation and everything. They know me and they even got us a table in the back, away from everyone else.” Octane gestured everyone inside while holding the door open. 

As they all filed in one by one, they were hit by the hustle and bustle of the patrons indoors and the sweet smell of food being cooked in the back. There were holo-screens throughout the place, all of them on different channels. One of them was broadcasting the latest Apex match, the one Revenant lost in. He inwardly growled when he saw it. As Octane was the last to enter, he squeezed his way past his friends to talk to the waitress. She was a little shocked at the size of the party.

What? When there are 12 people at the door, what are you supposed to feel? Understanding who it was, she showed them to their table, not before they ran into the owner of the establishment.

“Hey, Rico! How’s it going amigo?!” Octane gave a fistbump and a hearty handshake to Rico.

“Not bad, not bad. I hope I can say the same about your friends!” Rico glanced behind Octane, taking in the large group before him. Some waved back, others were still taking in their surroundings. He was thrown off a bit by the two giant robots in the back but shrugged it off.

“You guys go on ahead, I’ll catch up with you in a bit.” Octane said over his shoulder as he was talking to Rico.

“Us? Ahead of you? That’s something I _never_ thought I would hear you say.” Mirage spoke before winking to Rico as the group passed the two.

“Hey! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that you guys are going to be the first to a place that I didn’t beat you all to yet.” Octane called after Mirage, who just waved off the comment.

Revenant saw the table in the back. It wasn’t really one table, it was several put together with chairs all around it. The tables had a single vase with a flower and some water. It wasn’t anything, just something to bring some light to the establishment. As everyone took their spots, he was left standing to see several spots unoccupied. 

“Come sit here with me, friend!” Path patted to the spot next to him. It was a corner seat and the next occupant was Wraith. He supposed it wasn’t a bad seating arrangement for how small the place was.

Though he would prefer sitting by himself, he’ll entertain the others tonight. As he sat down, the waitress was already passing out menus to the others. He glared at her as she almost placed a menu down in front of him before looking at who she was about to give it to.

“Oh uh, could I get you guys something?” She managed to choke out.

“Oh no, I’m good! I believe Revenant is fine as well.” Pathfinder answered, getting a smile and nod in his direction.

“Alright, can I get you all started with some drinks then?” She looked around the table, taking notice that Octane had taken his seat between Wattson and Lifeline.

When everyone finished telling her their orders, she left, leaving everyone to start conversing. Revenant looked around and saw that off to the side, there was a room. There were several people dancing and he could hear that the Latin music they were listening to was coming from there. He watched as the humans danced and he realized they were tangoing around the room. Just as suddenly as he figured it out, they all got into a conga line. Seeing as they weren’t as interesting anymore, he looked to the other Legends.

Wraith was listening to Mirage, who was telling her and Bangalore stories of what had happened in the last match. Bloodhound was explaining to Gibraltar how Artur was allowed on the dropship, Octane silently listening in. Lifeline was telling stories to Wattson about how Octane acted while growing up, the other giggling as she told one story after another. Caustic and Crypto were talking about plans on what to do next match if they were to team up together. And then that left him with the MRVN. How fun.

“Revenant, what did it feel like to be human?” Path caught his attention as he was idly looking around, his head resting on his intertwined fingers. _Interesting question._

“Why do you want to know?”

“Well, I want to know how my friends feel, but better. I think that you’re the best candidate considering you basically lived two different lives!”

“ _Heh,_ two different lives? More like one long one. Think of your body being squishy, easily squashed. And in that body, you have to eat, drink, and sleep. If you don’t eat enough, you're too weak to move then you die. If you don’t drink enough, your brain loses all functionality then you die. If you don’t sleep enough, you could fuck something up then you die. You can die so easily. You can feel so much more in that skinsuit body.” Revenant finished, contemplating on the several deaths he remembered.

“Oh dear. That sounds frightening! How did you manage all that?” Path’s head was tilted and his screen was showing question marks, something it’s been on since the conversation started. Revenant spared Path a glance before his optics continued to roam.

“Easy. You feel it. You don’t feel anything now. You don’t want anything now. Everything feels fake. It feels empty.” Revenant glanced around at everyone’s drinks. 

Occasionally he’ll get the feeling of being thirsty but then he'll remember where he’s at and as quickly as that feeling came, it’s gone. A glance down at his hands and he’s instantly thrown back in that fancy restaurant so many years ago, figuring out that the life he has been living, up to that point, has been a lie.

“That sounds depressing. Hopefully, now you know that you’re loved by all of us here!”

“Do you meatbags _really_ love _me_?” Revenant asked, clearly being sarcastic.

“Of course! We do everything we can for each other. Though some of us might have grudges, that doesn’t mean we would abandon the other.”

Revenant groaned as Path went on, the evening slowly ticking by. At one point Octane had dragged a few of the Legends with him to the other room, insisting that they dance the food down. Revenant didn’t budge, still in that thinking pose he assumed since he got there. He did notice that Path was getting jittery, daring the integrity of the table. That’s until the MRVN suddenly stood up, grabbed Revenant, and ran into the dance room. It was all so sudden, he didn’t have time to register what had happened before he stood before the others, with them staring at the two. He glared at Path as the commotion settled.

“What are you two do-doing here?” Mirage stuttered, a little unnerved by Revenant’s stare at the scout.

“I wanted to dance and show off my moves. Revenant can join along as well!” The scout looked at the simulacrum, not frightened by how he looked at him.

“ _No._ ” Revenant responded flatly, moving away from the group.

“But you can show us your moves!” Path trotted up to him.

“ _I don’t have any._ ”

“I’m sure you do. You can teach me!”

“Teach yourself.”

“Where are you going?”

“To _sit_.”

With that, Path stopped and watched the simulacrum go back to the table and take his spot. He glanced at Path before the scout turned around and joined the others.

_Finally, some peace an-_

“Why are you so rude to him?”

Revenant turned to look at Bloodhound. They had taken off their respirator to eat and after seeing what had just unfolded, decided to confront him.

“What does it matter? That’s just who I am.”

“He’s trying hard to be your félagi. Why push him?” They took another bite. 

They were having some flautas, sweet ones since everyone long finished their meals and had decided to order some desserts for the road. He glanced down at the plate, half of the dish already eaten with to-go boxes stacked off to the side. He sneered heavily at it. Unluckily, his faceplate doesn’t move. How disappointing. _Disgusting._

“‘Cause I work better alone.”

“I’m sure having others would prove to be beneficial.”

“I didn’t even want to come here. The stupid MRVN dragged me along.”

“And how did he manage that feat?”

“‘Cause he’ll shut up for good once this is all done.”

“Hmm, I’m sure you’ll regret this decision later on, félagi.” Bloodhound stated before starting to clean up the table.

_Hmph. They don’t know me._ He looked to the dance room, seeing that the others were dancing and messing around with each other. At one point, Mirage and Octane had managed to trip Path as he was trying to moonwalk across the room. Revenant almost audibly snickered, catching himself as he remembered that the others were still around him. Instead, he growled.

“How much longer are we staying here?” He asked, addressing no one in particular.

“We have to go back soon, there’s training tomorrow morning and I don’t want everyone to be worn out. I’ll give them another half hour or so before we pack up.” Bangalore stated, taking a sip from her drink as she watched the others have fun. _Perfect._

“I’m going for a walk.” Revenant stood up from his seat and made his way to the doors.

“You can’t just leave without someone else. When are you coming back? What about Path?” Bangalore called after him.

“I’ll be back in 10, otherwise the MRVN can come out to find me. When has he not? Now if you _excuse me..._ ” Revenant growled as he continued walking. He wanted some time to himself. Wanted to go through a nearby park that he heard some skinsuits talk about. Wanted to get away from the meatsacks. He spent plenty enough time with them already.

Though, why did he get this feeling in his chest? 

This feeling in his head? 

He needed air.

He exited through the doors of the restaurant, with glances from the Legends at the table and a curious MRVN, searching to talk to his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this came out late. I was thinking of how I wanted this to flow and eventually was satisfied with what I've fleshed out. Feedback is appreciated! It makes me so happy to see so many people enjoy what I've made! I'm having fun writing this and joining you all on this journey!
> 
> So what Bangalore means is that you can't just leave without a battle buddy, something I learned in AFJROTC in high school. (Yes, cringy I know but those were the best times of my life) It's a way to make sure you don't go missing and everyone knows where you are and are accounted for. It's great at times but when you want to be alone, this doesn't really offer that satisfaction. Nevertheless, it felt nice to not always be alone and that there are others who care for you. 💓


	4. The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant decides to go out for a walk in the nearby park for a breather, by himself...  
> Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO BOY WAS THIS LONG  
> I intended to update this bad boy weekly but things came up and you know, life. I hope you guys enjoy this! Revenant trying not to relive those old days

Revenant was in need of a walk. 

To rid himself of the meatsacks in the vicinity and to just be one with his mind. _Heh. One with his mind._ He felt something tick, something towards the back of his head. _It’s just a thought._ That’s what he assured himself of what it was. He waved it off and kept walking towards the park. It was around the corner from where the restaurant sat, giving him plenty of time to walk back to the _party_ as he had told Bangalore of his return.

He wasn’t worried about her. But why did he want to come back as scheduled? He didn’t even realize that he had glanced at the time before he left.

11:17:52 PM

10 minutes.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the very park he heard of. _Krater Park._ He strolled through the gates into the quiet location. It was just a breather. Ohh, how he wanted to take a deep breath and feel his lungs be filled up with the scent of grass and oak. The satisfying feeling of his lungs being filled to its brim and expelling that air to clear himself with it. Too bad he had to _pretend_ that was happening. He placed a hand over his _heart_ , trying to feel something that was long gone. 

Nothing. 

What was he thinking? That this feeling was just going to go away? That one day he’ll just wake up and he’s back in his human body? No. He’s stuck in this hellhole and he’ll be damned if he wasn’t going to take a few with him.

The park lanterns were flickering in the night, the sounds of crickets filling his _ears_. As he approached an elder tree, he let his hand and fingers dance on its bark and trailed around it, before moving past and brushing his fingertips on the various vegetation surrounding him. There were insects around, but they didn’t bother him since he wasn’t flesh and blood. As he continued his trek, he decided to loosen himself up a bit. His body flexing and stretching in total freedom from prying eyes.

Looking at his hands, he stretched his fingers out and flipped them back and forth, observing their movements. In all the time he spent being sentient of this body, you’d think he would know every nook and cranny of it. Truth is, he doesn’t. Even watching his fingers and hands move seemed to captivate his gaze every once in a while. But the damn Hammond logo. How they’ve forsaken him to this hell. To not be able to be freed from this material world, doing the Devil’s work time and time again. This time the Devil made him a killing machine in a bloodsport, killing the other competitors in the arena.

He kept a tough persona, appearing unfriendly and unnerving to the other Legends. Though that doesn’t mean he didn’t respect them. He’s acting like this because life’s being a bitch to him. Though he doesn’t let them know about it. Why should he? It’s his business, none of theirs.

Wattson seemed too innocent to be in this kind of game as well as Pathfinder. But who’s stopping them? No one. Who’s to say that a murderer can’t join the Games as well? To satiate his thirst for blood. It’s not him who’s thirsting for the red liquid, it’s his programming. It seems that no matter the amount, it never seems to stop his frenzy until he’s either killed or pulled out of the ring. That’s when the programming stops. That’s when his bloodthirsty tendencies seem to cease. But do the others know that? No. What’s stopping him from torturing them both inside _and_ outside the arena.

He plucked a ripe dandelion as he hiked on, tousling with the flower seeds with his other hand. 

So soft. 

So fragile. 

He dropped it as he continued on. Can’t really blow on a flower without a mouth to blow on it. 

Not even a nose.

Then he heard a noise. A whirring.

He ducked behind a nearby bush, poised at the ready, his fingers drawn into blades. His glowing yellow optics focusing on where the noise came from. Then he heard the footsteps. Short and hurried. Wait. He knows those footsteps. A movement from the corner of his eye draws his attention to the discarded dandelion and the figure standing before it. It wasn’t a human. It was the damn MRVN. 

_What the fuck is he doing here?_

Pathfinder, having left the restaurant not too long after Revenant, had managed to follow the simulacrum all the way out here. And now he’s standing before the dandelion, picking it up and observing it move in the wind. Revenant watched as the scout’s screen was that of a smiley face and he brought his other hand up to stroke at the seeds. 

His eyes scanned Path top to bottom, noting that he wasn’t exactly made to be an assassin. Machinery too loud that he’ll be caught long before completing his mission, body too bulky to move stealthily, and he wasn’t exactly trained in killing someone off in one fell swoop. His blue paint was scuffed in a few areas, but that’s from years of being active. Revenant’s probably wasn’t in any greater condition either. And that scarf. Revenant absentmindedly touched the cloth covering his head and neck. After some time, he stood up and approached the MRVN, though not without being as stealthy as possible. He couldn’t pass up an easy scare.

“ _Boo._ ”

“Oh dear!” Path nearly dropped the dandelion from his surprise but managed to recover the small flower.

“What the hell are you doing out here? I thought you wanted to dance with the other skinsuits.”

“I was, but I wanted to see how you were doing! Bangalore told me what you were up to and I wanted to join you. I hope you don’t mind!” Path played with the flower idly before settling it on one of his zipline housing units.

Revenant didn’t know what Path was doing to him but he was sure it wasn’t anything good. Not in the least bit.

“I don’t need you.” Revenant responded as he turned away from the scout and continued walking.

“Could we walk together then? I like going to this park actually. It reminds me a lot of the times I wandered around by myself. Good times.” Pathfinder looked at the simulacrum, his screen showing his signature question mark.

“ _Nghh_ just don’t pester me.”

“Yay!”

Revenant wished he didn’t agree to the MRVN tagging along. Though why he allowed the optimistic scout to come is beyond him. Maybe he didn’t think that the damn thing could survive on his own out here. Or maybe what he said struck a nerve.

Revenant had wandered around for a while after the incident, _a long while,_ trying to figure things out. He wanted to get out of this body, but he figured that there must’ve been others like him around. He couldn’t be the only one condemned to this hell. That’s when he hatched his plan to go after the Syndicate and Hammond Robotics. Though some intel brought to light that his _creators_ have _peacefully_ passed away centuries ago. He’s been dead for over 3 centuries. 

_300 plus years..._

And what’s in the past is in the past and what’s present is now. And now he was walking through a park with a MRVN scout.

Pathfinder was being oddly quiet, looking around and taking in his surroundings as they moved along. Revenant supposed it wasn’t so bad. At least it’s an upgrade from being surrounded by dancing skinsuits and their bodily fluids. A few, he had no problem with, but the whole Legend roster plus civilians? 

He needed out. Suddenly, he got curious as to how long Pathfinder had been following him. He didn’t like people peeping in on his personal business and knowing how often the MRVN sticks his nose in everything, it’s possible he caught the simulacrum when he thought he was all alone.

“How long were you following me?” Revenant asked as they walked under a light. He glanced over to the MRVN to see that he was thinking about his answer before responding.

“Not that long, friend. I followed you out from the restaurant and had thought I lost you when you went around that corner but I found you standing in front of this park. You know, this is one of my favorite parks on Talos. It’s close to the quarters an-”

“Okay, I get the idea.” Revenant waved his hand towards Path, silencing him any further.

They continued walking in the quiet night, taking in the stars overhead and the few moons that orbited the planet. Revenant looked at Path and saw that something was off, his screen flickering between different faces and that the MRVN didn’t take notice of it like he usually did. _Hmm._ He glanced up and saw that Path had been staring at him before the scout snapped his head in a different direction, whistling.

“The hell’s up with you?”

“Nothing! Nothing’s the matter, friend!”

Revenant hummed in acknowledgment, knowing that Path will break soon. It didn’t take long.

“Revenant?”

“What?” _Bingo._

“Did you really want me to not speak to you again after this trip?”

“Was that not the deal?”

“It seems a little unfair if I don’t get to speak with you again. I find it fun to finally be able to talk to someone who isn’t condescending to me. I feel that some of the Legends hate me sometimes.” Path’s screen showed a crying face but he smacked at it, it returning to its regular smiling face.

Revenant stared at him as he was having his moment. He grunted before speaking.

“Am I not condescending to you?”

“I think that’s just who you are. The others kind of… fake it? I’m not too sure, sometimes I feel like I’m not supposed to be there. With you, I feel that it’s genuine when we’re alone.” Path slowed his movements as he thought about his statement.

“I suppose you’re not as irritating as the others… But you have your moments.”

At this, Path perked up immediately. His whole body shot up like a rocket and he moved to catch up to Revenant.

“Are you serious, friend?”

“I said it once, I ain’t saying it again.” Revenant nearly growled as he felt Path’s newfound energy.

“Oh, thank you! That’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever said to me.” Path’s screen was bright and displayed the smiling face happily. _Good._

“But a deal’s a deal and you have better keep to it. You can’t take it back now that I’m here.” Revenant spoke back to Path as he sat down on a bench.

“Oh…” Path’s screen was then a crying face as he sat down next to the simulacrum.

Revenant glanced up at one of the holo-screens in the distance from his perch and saw the time.

11:25:32 PM

He felt something brush against his leg and saw that Path’s hands were resting in the scout’s own lap, his fingers _accidentally_ trailing too far off to the side. He paused for a moment, thinking that the MRVN hasn’t taken notice. He almost touched his fingers towards the scout’s own before settling on grazing their fingers together and getting up and clearing his throat. Why did he have to clear his throat when he didn’t have one?

“I think it’s time we go back, I told them it was only going to be 10 minutes.”

“Okay!” Path stood up and followed Revenant as he approached the exit of the park. Path felt the place where their fingers had touched moments ago, before putting his hands down to catch up to the simulacrum. _Why did I do that?_

“Oh, wait! Can we take a picture before we leave? I want to remember the time when I brought you to your first ever outing with the Legends!” Pathfinder called after Revenant, pulling out his phone. Revenant stopped and looked at the scout like he was insane, but realizing he couldn’t make any expressions, quickly signed and approached the MRVN.

“Better make this quick.” Revenant slid behind the scout, seeing that he was a bit taller than him. Path made a peace sign as he posed for the camera.

“Of course, say cheese~!”

“ _No._ ”

With a shutter noise coming from Path’s phone, the picture taken, they both made their way back to the restaurant.

The rest of the Legends had gathered outside of the restaurant, bidding their goodbyes to the establishment. The two had sneaked up behind everyone as they were all too focused talking to the owner. _Ngh, stupid skinbags._

“I’m so glad to have had you guys as guests today. Octavio, don’t be a stranger now! You’re welcomed here anytime, you’re like family!” Rico had given a hearty pat to Octane’s back as he was the last to leave the restaurant. The smaller man nearly fell over from the impact but caught himself and jumped up to give Rico a fistbump. _Heh._

“You know I always come by here when I get the chance! Just been really busy nowadays ya know? We’ll see you later Rico!” As Octane turned to walk away, he ran face-first into hard metal.

“Ayy, who put this light po- OI Revenant! Sorry for running into ya, amigo. Can’t sit still, ya know?” Octane said sheepishly as he backed away from the fuming kettle that was the simulacrum.

“Are we going back now?” Revenant turned to look at the others, most of who nodded.

He grunted as he moved past the Legends to get behind them, letting them lead the way. With some awkward glances and murmurs, they all gathered for a picture, something they always did when they all went out. After some persuasion, Revenant joined in. Once Octane snapped the picture and sent it to everyone, they started making their way towards the Apex Complex. Path had stayed close to Revenant this time, making sure that the simulacrum was never alone when stuck at a traffic light or anywhere else. Revenant had even allowed the 10 feet distance to be about 5. When they came upon the bakery and cafe, a few of the Legends went into the shops and got their coffee and treats.

The smell of caffeine was tantalizing to Revenant as he leaned against the wall outside the shops. Not to mention the sweet aroma of strawberry muffins, cinnamon rolls, lemon cake, chocolate cupcakes, frosting, and much more. If he had a mouth, he would be drooling right now. Path was standing next to him, as close as he was allowed to be.

“Pathfinder, can you smell?” The question left Revenant before he knew what he was saying.

“Not really, but I can pick up on temperature changes. How come, friend?”

“No-Nothing. Just thought you could pick up on the smell of the coffee and baked sweets.” Revenant mentally facepalmed at his stupid question.

“No, but I wish too! Could you describe it to me?” Path was being cheery as he looked at Revenant expectantly. Revenant looked around, making sure there was no one within earshot and exhaled.

“Think of yourself being wrapped in a nice soft blanket, comforted, and being nothing but happy and satisfied. The bitterness of the coffee mixed with the sweet warmth of the treats. That’s what it feels like.”

“That sounds lovely, friend! I wish I can experience that one day.” Path swayed in his place, taken away by Revenant’s words. If Revenant could, he’d probably be smiling right now. But he didn’t really have a mouth so he stood there looking at the MRVN be at peace. _Cute._

Eventually, the Legends had gotten what they wanted and they had made it back to the dorms. They were all tired and exhausted, save for a few that went to do whatever it was they needed to do. 

Revenant went to his room, a place where he found sweet solace in the silence and away from the others. He rubbed at his face and debated on going to the bathroom to have a quick rinse from everything. He decided for it, grabbing a towel and heading to the communal locker/shower room. _Need to get skinsuit juice off me._

After a quick survey of the area, seeing that apparently none of the other Legends wanted to shower yet, he made his way to a far stall and set the water to scalding hot. All he had to do really was duck himself in the stream for a few minutes and he was done. Occasionally he used some soap but today he didn’t get muddied or bloodied by his victims’ so he just let the water slip off him. Allowing the hot water clear up his joints and body before turning it off and grabbing his towel, going back to his room. 

He saw Path, who waved at him and seemed like he was going to say something but stopped himself, his screen going from smiling, exclamation, to sad, as he passed the simulacrum. Revenant held his hand out and was going to ask what was the matter but realized about the deal they had. He tightly clenched his own hand as he continued back to his room. 

He had seen the dandelion still sitting in the MRVN’s zipline housing unit.

Some deal they agreed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm losing my Revenant vibe but I'm not 100% sure. At this point, his exposure to Path is affecting me. But for the better, I hope! My own story is pulling me into the rabbit hole.  
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos, it's really driving me to continue this story we're all taking! ❤️


	5. The Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant hasn't slept for a while and the fatigue catches up to him.  
> Pathfinder experiences something whenever he's on the dropship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and kudos! Even just knowing you guys read this makes my heart aflutter  
> I WENT ON A SPREE THE OTHER DAY, MY BRAIN WAS SO CONFLICTED CAUSE OF WHAT I HAD TO DO BUT I SO WANTED TO WRITE THIS. I AM INVESTED HEEEEHHHH  
> I literally wrote like 2 chapters for this but the next part isn't quite polished yet. My fingers were like *TYPE MF, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHAT EXAM, THAT DOESN'T EXIST, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT DOES, THIS*

What does a simulacrum do at night?

Sleep.

Not in the way that a skinsuit would sleep. They could rest anywhere, kicking back and going into a light hibernation. They’ll still be aware of their surroundings but their body would be recovering and restoring power to the various vitals needed for their functionality. It’s a way for their memory core to process what happened during the time they’re awake, sorting through the data and filing it away in another part of their processor. This is so they’re not overwhelmed by the barrage of residual information and be able to defend themselves if they were intruded upon as they slept.

The problem is, Revenant never got any sleep. 

He rarely did since that day. He’ll try, lying back and shutting his optics off but soon he’ll get restless and get up to tend to some other matter rather than sleep. He’ll never admit this weakness of his. The nightmares he has to encounter each time he drowned. The sweet dreams that slowly degrade into terror. The _fear_ that sets in whenever he witnesses his own death over and over again, or that of his own _family_.

His family. He had one. Or, at least he thought he did. Going into dreamland is like going through stories. One night he’s living by himself, doing hit after hit. The next he has a family, with a significant other and maybe some children. 

The problem arises when they’re attacked and soon enough, he’s kneeling and clutching the mass of his loved ones or his own self before waking up, panting, in a _cold sweat_. It felt like a cold sweat. He’ll be gripping the bed sheets for dear life, daring to rip them apart in his own hands. Once he’s composed of himself, he’ll get up and write the nightmares away in a journal. Hoping that maybe writing these experiences down might make them go away and never come back.

Oh, how he was so wrong because the next time he sleeps, it’ll be a different encounter with a new death. 

So many ways. 

So little time.

The closure it brought was nothing compared to the sheer amount of times he has died. It was unbearable. This night didn't help him at all. He went out with some skinsuits, had a walk, spent the majority of the evening with Path, and now, here he was, all alone once more. He touched his chest as he sat on the edge of the bed, frightened by the escape of sleep. He was tired though, it's been weeks since his last slumber.

If a simulacrum didn’t go to sleep after some time, it can be detrimental. Moodiness, rage, incoordination, withdrawal, poor decision making; are just a few of the problems that can arise from no slumber. He knew the consequences, he decided to live with them when he found out what sleep does to him. But this time, he was overwhelmingly exhausted and once he lied down and turned off his optics, he instantly went to sleep.

Everything was quiet, black serenity embraced him as his systems powered down and allowed him this sweet escape. Soon enough, the dreams started... 

* * *

He's not human, still his simulacrum self, standing on the edge of the dropship. He was watching the golden sunset of World’s Edge as the ship hovered just outside of the island. Off to the side stood Pathfinder, gazing out at the similar fading dusk.

The MRVN turned and looked at him, tilting his head, a smiling face with hearts decorating his screen. Revenant inwardly smiled at the scout’s company. Looking down, he saw that Path’s hand was turned upwards and open, looking at Revenants' own for some kind of response. The simulacrum gingerly reached out and grasped the MRVN’s open hand, feeling a warmth build up in his chest. As the realization hit him, he flexed his hand, hoping that this was true. 

_Can’t be..._

Path squeezed back and Revenant relaxed even more in his stance. His optics trailed up to look at the happy little scout.

_Don’t be a dream._

As if on cue, the ship shook violently, knocking them both off of the platform.

...

“Path!”

Revenant’s optics flashed back on, having taken some damage when the ship kicked them off. _Stupid malfunctioning piece of shit._ He glanced around to see if he can find the scout, his optics searching furiously until they settled on the blue mass falling in the sky. He was unconscious, his body limp as they were hurdling towards the cliffs. Revenant was probably knocked out for only a few seconds, seeing how far the ship was from them, but Path wasn’t so fortunate. 

The simulacrum tucked his limbs to his body as he moved to get closer to Path in their freefall, noting that his jumppack wasn’t working. _Shit._ As he neared the scout, he reached out and grabbed Path’s arm. He pulled the unconscious body towards himself, wrapping his own frame around the MRVN and turning around so that he was the one to receive the blunt end of the impact. 

_I got you._

Until Path turned them around.

It all happened so quickly. In mere seconds they were standing on the platform, observing World’s Edges’ glory. The next...

They were in shambles on the ground below.

Revenant woke up, knocked unconscious by the crash. His hand was searching for Path’s, absently clutching the ground beneath him. His systems warned him of imminent shutdown because of the damages, but he didn’t care. He pulled his head up, having been buried in the dirt and focused on the scene in front of him. After some time, his optics settled upon a mass and realizing what it was, he claws at the soil, scrambling up next to the broken form of the MRVN. Path was severely damaged from the crash, his body barely holding itself together as Revenant picked him up and held him in his lap. His optic was cracked and darken. His screen shattered, the shards spewed all around them and the light behind it was so dim. Limbs and parts broken and thrown beyond his reach.

His paint was definitely worse than Revenant’s now.

Brushing his hand on the head of the scout, he brought their foreheads together as he _cried_ at the sight before him. Path’s optic flickered before the faint light shown behind the shattered glass.

“Path, I’m sorry, why’d you do it?” Revenant’s voice was shaking, taking in deep breaths between sobs.

“It-It’s okay, fri-friend... It’s be-because I-I love y-you.”

Revenant reached for the scout’s hand, grasping it tightly, Path returning the gesture the best he can.

“Everything’s going to be okay, I sent a distress signal while we were falling. They’ll find us. They’ll save you.” Revenant cooed, mostly reassuring himself more so than Path.

“I’m gl-glad to be able to mee-meet you.”

“No... no no no don’t you dare! I can’t lose you! I already lost myself...”

Revenant whispered as stroked Path’s head. He saw a light glow from lower on Path’s body and saw that his screen was littered with hearts. Path reached up and touched Revenant’s cheek, his thumb rubbing the faceplate to reassure the simulacrum and tilting his head ever so slightly. 

Almost like he’s smiling. 

He completely shut down, going limp in Revenant’s hold, optic and screen slowly turning off. Revenant pulled him in even closer, daring the integrity of Path’s body, tears he didn’t know he had flowing freely down his face. 

He felt a shadow cast itself upon him. He peered up to see someone standing there. It seemed like they were laughing at him before they held a pistol to his head. He’ll gladly accept the sweet kiss of death, staring them in the eyes as they steadied the gun between his optics. 

_Kill me._

* * *

Then he woke up.

He was panting and nearly ripped the mattress he slept on as he jolted up. He rubbed his face roughly, trying to make sense of what he had just witnessed. _What the fuck was that?_ He got up and started to write down what he remembered, swearing that he was probably going insane. _It felt so real._ He gripped the pencil tightly as he recalled the ‘dream’. He looked above to see the time it showed.

06:43:09 AM

Probably the longest he’s ever slept in a while.

The next day wasn’t as promising.

To ensure that the Legends were always in their peak condition, there were training sessions in the mornings and evenings. Mornings, they were required to be up and out, observed from time to time by officials who tested their abilities. Evenings were up to the discretion of the Legend to gain additional training. Everyone had to be there in the mornings.

_Everyone._

As 7 AM reared its ugly head, Revenant was already moving around in the somewhat quiet compound. They had to be out in the training fields by 8 AM, allowing the others to do their morning routines before crunching out the sweat. He groaned, still upset by the recent episode.

They all had a game today, starting around 12 PM. After training, they were to get onto the dropship where they’ll have lunch and then be launched into the game.

He decided to go back to the dropship early to see if the grapple was still in the metal flooring. Much to his surprise, it was. It was latched down tightly in the steel, the alloys deceptively seemed as though they were fused together. He inwardly growled at the pain that was to come from removing the device. _You gotta be fucking kidding me. The little shit better be grateful._ He knelt down and got to work, eventually getting the grapple to release so it became much easier to remove, even with the occasional tantrums.

As he got up with the grapple in hand, he studied at the clock at the end of the hall.

07:51:12 AM

_Shit._

He didn’t have time to return the item back to its rightful owner. He folded it onto itself, wrapping the bit of cord still attached around it, keeping it in place and stowed it inside one of his pouches hanging on his chest. By this time, he made it off the dropship, the training grounds a few minutes away. Octane sped past him, laughing as Mirage was soon to follow, screaming about giving something back. _Idiots._

All of the Legends were present and accounted for, standing before Bangalore who usually led the exercises. Everyone was still exhausted. They were stretching and yawning as she explained what was the routine today.

“Since we have a match later, we’re gonna take it easy. 3 laps around the training grounds, 30 pushups, 50 situps, shoot 5 dummies, and then abilities warmup. Go off in pairs, if you’re an odd one out, be a trio. Group up with those you can keep up with. The water jug is going to be here as always. Any questions?”

“Uh, yeah, how is this workout ‘taking it easy’?” Mirage spoke up as everyone started to pair off.

“‘Cause I said so Witt. Now, either I can be your partner or you can choose one yourself.” Bangalore smirked as he ran off towards Bloodhound.

“Nope! I think I’d rather have Bloodhound here, thank you!” Bloodhound shook their head as the trickster trotted up to them.

“One more thing, we’re leaving at 1030 and going straight to the dropship so we get to the LZ on time!” Bangalore shouted as she started running alongside Lifeline.

Revenant stalked towards the start of the run. Everyone else had gathered and took off already. He didn’t understand why he needed to do these exercises, he was a simulacrum made of metal and circuitry, what lungs did he have? Path was waiting for him at the start, waving at him. He gave the scout a nod before taking off down the track.

Before he knew it, they finished their laps and did the pushups easily (Path tried to show off by doing it one-handed before getting a soft kick from Bangalore telling him to do it normally, Revenant snickering). He was holding Path’s knees as he was doing situps, Path getting uncomfortably close to Revenant’s face as he curled up. He remedied this by turning his head and looking at the others. Silently noting that the MRVN didn’t make any audible grunts when he worked out, more so his body would be making the sounds. 

Some of the Legends were doing fine while a few of them were struggling a bit. _Heh._ Caustic’s lungs weren’t really in top condition and Mirage was so busy talking that he was getting out of breath. He suddenly felt taps on his hands and looked back to see Path sitting, having finished his set but his face was _very_ close to Revenants’ at this point. 

The simulacrum grunted and pushed the scout onto his back, not taking kindly for him to be so up close. He shifted into position and started doing his set as Path held him steady. The scout was silently counting, Revenant could tell by the slight nods of his head as he curled up. 50 situps were nothing because soon enough, they were the first ones done and moved onto the dummies. They had to use the P2020 today.

Path didn’t make a peep to Revenant this whole time, honoring their deal from yesterday. To be honest, Revenant was starting to miss the MRVN’s voice, their little talks, and it felt like their bond had just started growing. He was going to talk to him about this. But not now. Not with all the skinbags around. He shifted his stance as he finished taking out the dummies, Path having finished before him. _Lucky him._

“Alright, Mrs. Lex will be observing us as we do our abilities. We gotta go through them quick, it’s 1015 and that dropship ain’t waiting for no one.” Bangalore announced as she noted that everyone had finished the workout.

Oddly enough, Revenant and Path were the last ones to do their abilities. Everyone else going first, having to do their ultimates then their passive into their tactical, if possible. Revenant completed his with flying colors, annoyed by this _checkup_. By the time Path got his ultimate off and was about to start his passive, Bangalore interrupted him.

“It’s 1030 everyone! Sorry Path, but we gotta go.”

Path turned to Mrs. Lex as his stance sadden and a crying face adorned his screen. The suited woman chuckled as she shook her head.

“You’ve been here long enough. You can come back this evening to finish up but we got you, for now, Pathfinder.”

Path clapped his hands eagerly before he was pulled by Revenant.

“We gotta go, ship’s leaving.”

As they made their way onto the dropship, it was 10:45 AM and World’s Edge was an hour and a half away. Once more, they were the last ones to board and the ship took off without warning. The strap was only halfway through its travel before they were jostled around. 

Path had grabbed Revenant’s hand as he sat trembling, the other hand holding the edge of the seat tightly. Revenant was surprised by the movement but didn’t do anything, looking down at their intertwined fingers. He was quiet as he observed how terrified Path was. 

_Fear._ He didn’t know how to react. 

Usually, he would relish in the fear of his victims, their faces petrified forever in his memories, the blood dripping down the multitude of expressions he remembered. But in this simple act of not being completely strapped in when the ship took off? He didn’t know what he was feeling.

He allowed the scout to hold on, brushing his thumb on the boxy hand, hoping to soothe the shaking mess. Path settled down noticeably before looking at Revenant from his huddled stance, a smiling face on his screen. _Why is he so fucking adorable?_

The dropship finally leveled out after about 15 minutes in hell. The Legends breathlessly laughing, some uttering prayers, others hugging and fist-bumping each other, before unbuckling and standing up to stretch. Shortly, most had already left for the cafeteria.

_Most._

Revenant stood up and noticed that Path still hadn’t let go, unmoving from that fetal position. He lolled his head around, a little annoyed but not completely sure of what to do. He crouched in front of the MRVN, placing his other hand on top of theirs, Path looking up as he felt the fingers dance on top of his hand.

“Hey, you’re fine. As long as I’m here, you’re going to be fine. We can move around the ship now. You wanna head into the cafeteria? Unless you want to go to your space?” Revenant spoke softly, noting that Path has developed a fear of the dropship. Rather, turbulence really. The scout nodded as he untucked his legs from their curled position.

“Alright. That’s a good MRVN. Come on now.” Revenant joked as he saw Path perking up.

As they got up, Path clenched tightly around the other’s hand, eventually pulling the simulacrum into a big hug. Revenant was taken aback as he stood with the MRVN squeezing him, every ticking second the hold growing tighter, Path’s head buried in the scarf around the other’s neck. In all this time, when did he last recall of someone hugging him? In the extensiveness of his memories, he couldn’t find anything that could even closely resemble being embraced like this. He enveloped his arms around Path, nuzzling his face in the nook of the scout’s neck. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s presence. Path pulled back and Revenant saw hearts on the scout’s screen, scoffing at him and lightly shoving his hand in the MRVN’s face.

“Don’t think too much into this.” Revenant started walking down the hall with Path following behind.

“So where are we going, cafeteria or commons?” Path thought for a bit and held up 1 finger.

“Cafeteria? We can’t even eat.” Revenant grumbled as he saw Path dance in his step. 

They soon came upon the crater, caused earlier by the grapple. Path quickly ducked behind Revenant and, just as fast, was saddened when he didn’t see the grapple in the ground anymore. The simulacrum carefully pulled the frightened scout from his torso and turned around to face him. Reaching into one of his pouches, he produced the missing grapple and placed it in Path’s hand.

“Managed to get it out this morning. I thought you would’ve gotten it by then but I guess not. This was a pain in the ass to get by the way.” Path was speechless, even more so as he held the grapple in his hand. He looked back up and gave Revenant another hug, the simulacrum chuckling as he patted the scout.

“Look, we better keep going. Don’t know if any skinsuit might finish their meal quickly.” Revenant pulled Path off of him as the scout got giddy with the grapple in hand.

 _Should make him happy more._ Path unraveled the grapple and tucked it in his side pouch, tying it down so it didn’t get loose. They made their way down the corridor, making the necessary turns through the dropship to get to their destination. Soon, they were walking through the doors of the cafeteria.

“You’re being really quiet. Other than the wager, is there a reason you’re not talking?” Revenant addressed the scout, realizing that Path really was keeping his oath.

Path stared at him and gestured to his neck, earning a confused look from Revenant as he studied at where the scout was pointing. As they sat down, Path made a box-like shape with his hands and Revenant knew exactly what he meant.

“Did you do something to your voicebox?”

Path nodded, Revenant leaning back as he looked at the scout.

“Are you crazy? You didn’t have to go that far. Can you fix it?”

Path held up a hand and shook it, meaning _so-so._ He grabbed Revenant’s hands and pointed to his neck with them.

“You need help?”

Path nodded again and was about to do something before the announcers’ voice came to life.

“10 minutes till drop. All Legends, report to the commons to prepare for the drop.” Revenant growled as Path’s expression drooped.

“I’ll fix it when we have time. For now, we gotta get ready. Did you get a new grapple attached yet?” Revenant asked as he got up to leave, Path following him out of the cafeteria. The scout shook his head shyly.

“Seriously? Path, you had one job. Can we get it installed in time?” Path timidly shot him another _so-so_ hand-shake. Revenant groaned as they hurried towards the commons.

They rushed to Path’s space with some glances and as Revenant stood off to the side, he glared back at them, waiting for the scout to pull out another grapple set. _Stupid meatsacks, can’t mind their own business._ As soon as Path did, he bolted to the simulacrum, handing it off to him, and gracefully sat down on the ground. Revenant had to decipher what he was motioning with his hands on how to get it installed, as the others were too busy getting ready themselves. _Am I fucking playing charades?_ They got the replacement attached in recond time as another announcement blared.

“Approaching drop zone.”

Glancing up, his team consisted of Pathfinder and Gibraltar. He groaned. He didn’t mind Gibraltar and his attitude, it’s just his attitude was _too much_ sometimes.

“Drop zone ahead. Prepare for the drop.”

“Ready, brothas?!” Gibby gave them both a hearty slap on the back as they all advanced on the drop platform.

Like now. _Fucking no, big boy._

“No.”

“Great! And you, MRVN?” Path jumped in place as he looked at Gibby, a smiling face on his screen and giving a thumbs-up. A jovial laugh bellowed from the man.

“Alright, let’s do this thing!” Gibby jumped, leading the others towards Skyhook.

_This is going to be a long match._

Path looked at Revenant as they descended, shooting him a thumbs up and a heart face as he flipped in the air. Revenant chuckled, shaking his head.

_Yeah, it’s going to be a long match alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to end much more abruptly but I saw my chance and took it. I'm sorry my Pathy boi!  
> Comments/criticism is welcomed! Thank you again for enjoying this story as we continue this journey together!  
> you know that moment of like okay i think it's good then you have a brainstorm and redo parts of it, yea, that's me on this junction BUT I LOVE IT  
> I was rereading and added more, its a chonky boi  
> I'm probably insane by now ah, halp, nah I'm good, but am I ever, never HEHEHEHHHH


	6. The Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of a match, Revenant gets advice.  
> Just what does he think of the other?  
> The simulacrum starts to decipher what he's feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and kudos, I hope you guys enjoy this installation!  
> It's quite a chonky one compared to the last.  
> Revenant just doesn't believe it. And Pathy is just too cute.

_I swear this skinsuit is getting on my nerves._

The trio had landed in the place Revenant _did not_ agree with. It was empty for the most part, the others having dropped further away from them. It wasn’t long before they had to defend themselves from the squads that trickled in as they were going through the rest of the buildings to loot, the simulacrum having to be picked up several times. 

Most of those were by the friendly giant. He’d never admit wanting the MRVN instead to come to his aid. But who’s asking? No one. Path had his fair share of being downed as well, blindly grappling up to the top of buildings only to come tumbling down. Revenant _gladly_ came in to finish the meatsacks as Gibraltar defended the fallen scout as he was busy healing. The few times that Gibby got caught out, they took turns rez’ing the big man. In the end, they all came out with a near fully kitted arsenal, complete with high tier shields and weapons. 

Gibraltar had _blessed_ the simulacrum with an interrogation, wanting to ask about Path’s oath of silence. It wasn't really an interrogation so to say but Revenant _felt_ interrogated. The big man had only managed to get a few words out before a squad got the drop on them. _Yes~ saved by the screams._ Revenant was graced by the sounds of gunfire and shrieks as he sunk his hand through every single person in the match. 

As the smoke cleared and everyone was healing, nothing was stopping Gibby from approaching the somber simulacrum as they were planning on making their way towards Drill Site.

“Hey bruh, what I was trying to ask before was that is Path okay? He hasn’t said anything since yesterday.”

Revenant looked at Gibby, before leaning back to see Path grappling between the buildings, doing a backflip in the air.

“It’s just the deal we made. See? He’s fine.” _Is he? Am I?_

“You sure? I don’t think I’ve ever _not_ heard the little MRVN.”

“Look, I’ll talk with him if that makes you feel any better.” Revenant sneered as he got up and moved to exit the building they were in.

“Hold up. I’ve seen how you guys been lately and it reminded me of a similar situation. Did you wanna-”

“ _No._ What’s our business is between us. And there’s nothing going on.” _Big boy should shut up… there’s clearly nothing between us. Is there? I just have sympathy for the MRVN._

“I think you’re in denial brudda. Look, it's better to talk it out, let your feelings be known instead of just hiding or even denying it. He cares about you, a lot. Which is weird 'cause he cares about everyone! But, I see that twinkle in his eye, I’ve seen it before. And I think I see one in yours." Gibby laughed as Revenant shot him a scowl, murderous intent glinting in the golden optics.

"Chill, I'm just messing with ya! Just _try_ talking to each other?" Gibby placed a hand on the simulacrum's shoulder, Revenant snapping himself away from the man. He looked at Gibby before ever so slightly nodding his head as he went towards the doors.

"Thanks, brudda!"

“Nrgh, now will you just _shut up_. Path, hold your position.” _Damnit._

Revenant groaned when he saw where Path was; on the other side of the city. _Why can’t he just walk?_ He didn’t think much of the bond between him and Path, believing it to be more comradery than anything else. He was just there, helping Path when he had his episodes and coming to protect him when needed. Okay, maybe it is something other than comradery. But that doesn’t explain what he’s feeling when he finds the scout adorable at times. Or how he feels comfortable in the scout’s presence. _I really am messed up in the head._ He was making his way up the zipline in the building Path resided, finding the MRVN on the 3rd floor, staying where he was at when Revenant told him to.

“ _Path_.” He spoke, tone even more agitated than usual, walking closer to him.

The scout wiggled and waved, screen a bright smiling face. _Argh, he’s cute._ Revenant froze as he realized what was happening to him. _I can’t possibly..._ He stared at the scout, Path already confused as to why the simulacrum had called him. _No._ He angrily approached Path and grabbed him by the neck, closing the distance between the two, their faces mere inches apart. Path was making noises while frantically looking around, though nothing comprehensible could be understood. Revenant stared into the optic of the scout before moving his gaze to where Path had pointed to on his neck when they were on the dropship, the cloth a little out of place. He looked back at Path before moving his other hand to the area. He didn’t realize that Path’s screen froze or that he had calmed down in his hold.

“No one can understand what the hell you’re saying. I gotta fix your damn voicebox. Big boy over here can’t hand-”

Revenant got interrupted as a Kraber bullet flew through the back of Path’s head, having gone through the only window in the room and knocking the scout out of his grasp. Path was downed.

“We’re getting shot at!” Revenant moved in to try to revive him but stopped when he heard the zipline being used. He quickly picked the scout up and carried him to the door, throwing some grenades before jumping down. _Fucking great!_

“There’s another squad!” Gibraltar shouted as he dashed towards the pair, bullets peppering the ground behind him.

_Shit._ After throwing down a dome shield, Revenant provided cover for Gibby as he rez’ed Path. The building was soon overrun by practically the whole lobby, Revenant’s rage building as he watched the gunfire and blood fly. He wanted in and he wanted in _now_. But he couldn’t just throw their chance of victory because of his programming. Not when he still had some self-control left. They ran to another building for cover, knowing fully well that being caught out in the open between multiple squads was not ideal. He activated his Death Totem, Gibby and Path coming to join. As soon as he entered the shadows, the enraged simulacrum went on a killing spree, bloodcurdling screams filling the rose-colored air. As the noise settled into silence, Revenant stood as the new Kill Leader with 12 kills.

“Nice job, bruddas!” Gibby shouted through the comms, having managed to hold his own and sitting now with 5 kills as the totem disappeared into the darkness.

Checking the map, there were 3 squads left. Gibby voted to play it safe, wanting to third party the last fight for the best chance to win since they had a handicap. _If he wasn’t Jumpmaster..._

Revenant’s anger hadn’t dwindled down, if anything it grew. He didn’t know why. Was he just that bloodthirsty this game, or was it because of something else? He _did_ have to endure Mr. Sunshine without any of Path’s comments or enthusiasm. Was that it? Was the silence from the MRVN bothering him? He shook his head at the thought. _No way._ Even in duos, Revenant had a hard time keeping his composure with his teammate, whoever they were. _They always like to make small talk._

Must be bloodthirsty. _That’s right. Just gotta kill like the good little simulacrum you are._

Path landed in front of Revenant, clapping his hands and his screen still that _infuriating_ smiley face, coming out with 8 kills. Revenant growled, his _emotions_ getting the best of him and grabbed Path’s shoulders, rattling him.

“Damnit, why'd you gotta mess with your voicebox? It’s frustrating to _not_ hear you!” Revenant panted as he tried to control the welling rage inside, his sudden outburst surprising the whole squad _and_ him. All those kills and nothing to calm him. Except, maybe the MRVN standing in front of him.

Path didn’t do anything, staring at Revenant as he held him. He then leaned his head to the side, exposing the area where Revenant had tried to get to before. The simulacrum was frustrated but relaxed as Path moved the scarf down to reveal the undercarriage of his wiring and circuitry. Revenant leaned in closer to see a switch that was underneath the mess, protected by a small somewhat translucent covering. Without a second thought, he cautiously reached in, careful to avoid the various wires and structures that made up the scout’s neck. His fingers deftly lifted the cover and rested upon the lever. He looked at the scout who nodded softly from his spot. With a flick, the switch raised, and Revenant heard the slow build of static and electricity starting up as he stood, watching Path move slightly as though clearing his throat.

“Th-----Thanks, friend!”

Revenant was in disbelief. This MRVN risked his wellbeing all because of a wager? Possibly even a Championship?

“I hate you.”

“But you wanted me to shut up, so what better way to do that than to turn off my voicebox?” Path spoke, still ever so cheery from his odd positioning.

“Urgh, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re just lucky the big man is on our team. I could kill you right now. And you’re lucky you’re on _my_ team.”

Revenant looked back at the cords in Path’s neck, seeing how his fingers just threaded themselves easily through and into the fragile framework. Curiosity got the best of him and he brushed against a few of them with the tips of his fingers. Path’s frame shook as if a chill had passed through his spine, even though he shouldn’t be capable of that sort of sensation before he placed his hands around Revenant’s arm, the simulacrum’s hand still in his neck.

“I- I don’t think you should be doing that, friend.” Path studdered as the feeling washed away from him, his screen static and flashing through different emotions. Revenant swore he saw a few that he had never seen before.

Suddenly, shooting erupted from the middle of the fields to the Southside of Skyhook. The simulacrum chuckled as he knew what was to come when skinsuits had fun without him. He quickly withdrew his hand and headed out of the building they were dwelling in.

“Wanna make a massacre?” Revenant called through the comms as he spirited to the fight.

They cleaned up pretty well, the other teams not having enough time to heal up significantly. With a final spray down, they were deemed Champions of the Arena. Usually, during the game, the dropship would circle the outer edges of the ring, protected by its own forcefield developed by the friendly neighborhood electrician. The victors had to wait for it to come by and pick them up. And that’s what they did as Revenant stood overlooking the field, soaking in the peace as he was finally able to calm down after the long day.

“So, how was it?” Gibby asked as he laid back in the grass.

“How was what?” Revenant responded.

“You and Path. You guys know exactly what’s going on between you two?”

“You _really_ want to know what’s going on between us? How that MRVN’s feeling?” Revenant spat with venom, more rhetorical rather than seeking an answer.

“Of course I am. Hell, Path and I knew each other since day one! Sorry, if I’m asking something too personal.” Gibby shrugged as he peeked down to look at the simulacrum. There was a blanket of silence and he thought that was the end of their conversation before Revenant spoke.

“I don’t know what’s going on. Being around him makes me feel… odd.”

“Maybe you should try taking my advice. You know, turn that frown upside down.” Revenant shot a glare at Gibby who put his hands up, laughing defensively.

“What I’m trying to say is, you’ll never know until you brothas talk it out. I haven’t seen you more relaxed until yesterday when you were with Path. And I haven’t seen Path more excited to go out with us until he invited you along.” He stated, getting up to retrieve his gear as he heard the thrusters from the dropship nearing.

Revenant turned around to look at Path, who was currently sitting in the grass, messing around with his scarf. It bothered him to see that the scout was playing around with that piece of fabric instead of being in on the conversation. He decided to irritate him. If that was possible. _Bug._

“What are you doing?”

“There’s some-something wrong with-with my voicebox-box.” Path said nervously as he looked up at the approaching simulacrum.

“Lemme see.” Revenant crouched down as he took a closer look at the precarious location.

Sure enough, there was a bullet and some shrapnel lodged in the area. A few of the cables leaking and wires frayed. Then he noticed that the cover for the switch wasn’t completely shut, being stuck in some of the coils and he silently cursed at himself. He was so caught up in the bloodlust that he had forgotten to place it back properly. He reached in, grabbing what he could of the stray debris and placed them in Path’s hand.

“Looks like you got shit in there. Some leaks and ripped up wires as well. I’m sure the engineers can fix that up.” Revenant responded as he finished his inspection, getting up and putting a hand out for Path to grasp onto.

“You sure-sure, friend?”

“Yeah, why not?” _Am I? You better hope he doesn’t just suddenly die in front of you._

He shrugged and the scout was satisfied with the answer, grabbing the offered hand. Getting to his feet, Path shot him his signature thumbs-up, complete with the head tilt and smiling screen. The injury was on the side where he bared his neck, Revenant inwardly swearing at himself for causing Path to be in this state. He was so caught up in blaming himself that he hadn’t even realized that they didn’t release their hold onto each other, not even the sounds of the dropship’s ziplines caught his attention.

“Time to go!” Gibby shouted as he ran to grab one of the said ziplines, flying up into the hull of the ship.

Revenant was pulled from his thoughts and released his grip on Path, running to the ziplines, the MRVN following close behind. As they both got to the top and boarded the ship, the simulacrum didn’t hesitate to grab Path and dragged him to greet a particular individual amongst the sea of Legends and cameras who congratulated them on their victory.

“You. You’re coming with us. We’re going to the lab.”

“What for, mon ami?” Wattson smiled nervously as he drew closer.

“Path needs repairs. Who else to get them from but our local certified engineer _and_ scientist?” Revenant ‘smiled’ as he stood in front of her, Path peeking his head from around and waving cheerfully at her.

"Hello-Hello Wattson!"

“Oh! Why- well, this way please.” Wattson gestured towards the entranceway of the commons expanding into the halls of the dropship, leading the two robots to the lab.

She had to keep a faster pace than the two, Revenant daring to step upon her heels if she walked too slow. She basically had to jog at this point. As she swiped her hand upon the access panel, the doors opened with a burst of air and she ran into the room.

“Come in! I’ll prep the area.”

Revenant proceeded, Path trotting happily behind. The simulacrum barely entered this area and was unaware of the current status of the room. Needless to say, it was a mess. There were papers and electronics spewed all around the room, sticky notes hanging on nearly every surface and machinery having no permanent residence in any one particular location. Wattson had chosen a somewhat empty table off to the side, grabbing whatever was on top and dumping it on an adjacent cart. She then ran off to what he assumed was her station, by the looks of the folded fences and miniature pylons, grapping her tool cart and running back with it. She patted the table with a smile.

“Path, could you please lie down here?”

“Ok-okay!” Path approached the table and did as he was told, his hand still in Revenant’s grasp.

“I believe I know what the problem is. Tilt your head this way.” Wattson gently pushed Path’s head to the direction she needed, him responding by fully moving it to the side, allowing her access to his predicament.

As she moved the fabric up and adjusted the light to be in a more favorable position, she tsk’ed at what she saw.

“There’s significant damage to your voicebox as well as to your neck armatures. It seems that the cover for your voicebox somehow popped open, which is strange. But it seems repairable. I just need you to stay completely still as I operate, okay Monsieur Path? Let me know if you are uncomfortable in any way.”

“Okay, friend-friend!” Path shot her a thumbs-up as she started to seal any major leaks and temporarily covered frayed wires before moving in to remove the debris. After she cleaned up a majority of the area, she ran back and forth to replace tubing and wiring with those already provided in the back room of the lab. 

Revenant was standing by, watching, his hand firmly clasped around the MRVN’s. He felt Path squeeze back and was surprised by the sudden action, his gaze traveling up to meet the scout’s optic. Path seemed to have _winked_ at him as Wattson grabbed a welding mask and torch. _I can’t. There’s no way._ He decided to survey the rest of the room as Wattson was working, the blinding light bothering him.

All of the Legends share any and all of the services that were provided by the representatives of the Games. Even this room. It’s just that a few of the Legends don’t necessarily use the area. Like Revenant. He preferred to hole himself up in his room or stalk some unsuspecting victims from the shadows. He could tell which workbench was for who; Bangalore’s smoke canisters laid across the whole table, Gibby’s had an activated miniature dome shield on his, Lifeline’s medical items laid neat and orderly, and so on. He saw the ziplines on a far table and looked back at Path, who seemed to enjoy the care he was receiving. So absorbed in his own little world as the young French woman worked. Revenant gently wiggled their hold and Path brushed his thumb on the back of Revenant’s hand. The simulacrum would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this attention as well.

Half an hour had passed and Wattson was placing the last screw in. She rolled her chair back and wiped the sweat that was building upon her forehead with the back of her hand, admiring her work. She had managed to repair not just his voicebox, but other internal injuries that he had received around the area, as well as cleaning out the hydraulics that needed it and giving a light polish on his frame.

“Okay Path, I think that does it. Try saying something.” She reached in and flipped the switch, moving the covering back in place as Path sat up.

“Ok, he-----hello friends! Testing, 1 2 3, testing. Thank you for fixing me Wattson. I feel much better now!” Path rolled his neck around, feeling its moveability. He felt incredibly flexible, something he has yet to experience from his usually stiff neck.

Revenant couldn’t lift his gaze as it wandered to the scruff of the MRVN’s, remembering how he was the one that caused the scout to be here. _So stupid._ A small cover. And how he _accidentally_ touched the cords inside of Path and caused a reaction to emit from the scout. _Was that a bluff?_

“ _Extraordinaire!_ That’s all that I could find pertaining to your _current_ injuries. You can always come back if you need a _recharge_. Hehe, Monsieur Revenant? Would you perhaps like a checkup?” Wattson lowered her voice as she looked at the simulacrum, curious to his response.

“ _No._ I don’t do _checkups_.” Revenant rumbled as he peered down at her.

“Well, could you test out your silence, please? On those training dummies in the corner there.” Wattson pointed, the dummies residing next to the exit of the room.

“ _Gladly._ ”

Revenant raised his arm and was about to release the orb when the mechanism didn’t open. He was caught off guard, getting annoyed when it didn’t unlatch and tried again. Still nothing. He attempted once more, this time rather aggressively until Wattson stopped him.

“No no! Don’t force it, it might backfire onto _you._ And upon us as well.” Wattson said tentatively as she reached up and pulled his arm down for her to look at. He growled as she picked at the plating.

“It’ll be real quick. There seems to be debris getting caught on the gears. Some cleaning and oil would do the trick.” She pulled the cart full of tools closer to her as she began to operate on him.

The sounds of the cleaning made him seek refuge in his thoughts. How exactly did he feel about Path? The bot was annoying for one, but he respected him. Only he’s a hitman, a murderer, a _simulacrum._ Not some _human_ anymore. He shouldn’t have emotions but now here he is, _feeling something_ for the MRVN. He looked over at Path and was greeted with a _smile._

“You’re doing great, friend!” The scout patted their entwined hands.

He was surprised they were still holding hands. _Holding hands? I don’t do that. Right?_ But then his grip on the MRVN’s tighten as Wattson picked at a certain spot too abrasively. He hissed at the pain and glared at the petite woman.

“Pardon! But that’s the only way to get it completely clean.” She excused herself before going back in with a smaller tool.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Path comforted Revenant as Wattson dug into the appendage.

_What’s going on? I can’t possibly have a crush on him. That’s childish._ Yet, Revenant enjoyed the attention he was receiving from the MRVN. _Reveled_ in it almost. He brushed his thumb along the scout’s boxy hand, feeling the intricacies of his joints. Funny how earlier today he was the one comforting Path, and now the roles were reversed. He chuckled.

“ _Fini!_ Try it now, Revenant.” Wattson suddenly withdrew from his arm, hands proudly resting upon her hips.

“Hmph.” Revenant raised his arm and released his silence once more, the hatch operating and moving more smoothly than ever before. 

The orb landed upon the dummies just as soon as the doors to the lab opened. Revenant immediately released his hold on Path, the scout a little upset from the sudden loss of contact.

“So I told her, it’s on the house- HEYYYY scary robot in the house! And he's throwing his silence balls all around haha- Wattson what's going on here?" Mirage murmured over to Natalie who was giggling. 

"Nothing, mon ami. I was just being a good friend, repairing these two. Bonjour everybody!"

Mirage, Caustic, and Octane were the newest occupants entering in, acknowledging the young scientist but taken aback by the two robots and her having been here first. 

“Hola amiga! Did you uh, need any help? Not that you would really need it of course.” Octane joked before moving to his table, propping himself up on top.

“Non, I finished what was needed. I hope.”

“Alright, sweet~.” Octane took that as his cue and removed his legs, doing an in-depth maintenance today as he usually would perform a quick and dirty one in his area. Wattson giggled at the young man, him shrugging in response. She turned her attention back to her ‘patients’.

“Is there anything else you needed work on, Path or Revenant?”

“Nope, I’m feeling much better. Thank you very much, friend.”

Revenant grunted with a shake of his head as he advanced towards the doors of the room.

“I suppose you were of use to me. I’m not thanking you.”

“ _De rein!_ Doctor Caustic, would you like to continue the research?” Wattson skipped towards the sink to clean up the mess that came from repairing the two large robots. Oil and lubricant don’t quite go hand in hand when dealing with other forms of matter.

“Indeed. I suppose they didn’t cause you any trouble?”

“Non, not at all. In fact, quite the opposite.” She giggled as she saw Revenant glare at her. She held a finger to her lips and winked at him, reassuring that their secret is safe with her.

_I guess that skinsuit moved down lower on the hit list._ Revenant approached the doors and as they slid open, heard metal footsteps follow close behind him. He moved down further in the corridor, long after hearing the doors shut behind him before turning around to look at the individual. The halls were surprisingly silent. 

“Path, you know you’re irritating right?”

“I thought I was at least tolerable? I’m sorry for causing you so much grief, friend. I just wanted to comply with your wishes, I keep my promises to my friends.”

“You’re- It’s fine. We’re headed back to the complex for the weekend. We can do whatever you need to do then do something afterward I guess.”

“Okay, friend!” Silence embraced the two for a while and as Revenant was about to move towards the commons, Path spoke up.

“Revenant, I have a question.”

“What is it?” He was surprised; Path rarely calls anybody by their call name. The MRVN shifted his weight between his feet, looking nervous before continuing.

“Do you like me?”

Once more, he was caught off guard, staring at the scout who was observing his movements.

“I mean, I like you! Oh dear, I hope I didn’t make our relationship awkward. Or even worse.” Path shuffled as his gaze dropped to the floor. 

_Relationship? With this MRVN? With me?_ Revenant _breathed_ a sigh as he was processing all of this. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his optics. _Do I tell him? I’m not too sure of it myself._ Path glanced up to meet the golden orbs just as he opened them.

“I’ll have an answer for you, but not now. I just- I have to figure that out.” Revenant got a little disheartened when he saw the scout physically shrink. _Am I feeling pity for him? I mean, was it always this easy to screw things up?_

“Path, I’m not saying no. I’m saying that I’ll tell you my answer later… I don’t hate you.” The weight he felt on his shoulders lifted slightly when he saw Path perk up. 

“Are you coming with me to the training grounds?” 

“Yes, and no. I’ll be there, just in the shadows. So those representatives don’t get the wrong idea.”

“And what’s that?”

“I told you, I’d tell you later.”

“Why not now?”

“Because I said so. I have my reasons, my secrets. Let’s head back and rest until we reach the complex.” Revenant finished, starting the walk back to the commons with Path by his side.

_Maybe it is something._

_Maybe I do like him._

_Only I know that._

_Just how human am I still?_

He caught himself eyeing Path as they went down the corridor.

_Very much still._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos, it's really encouraging me to continue! ❤️ Comments/criticism is welcomed! Thank you again for enjoying this story as we continue this journey together!  
> *I'm going to go back later to edit some things to keep continuity*


	7. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Path and Revenant spend some bonding together as they head back to the complex for the weekend.  
> The simulacrum finally musters up his courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos! Just knowing you guys read this makes my heart aflutter 🥰  
> Not going to lie, I got soft. And I might have gone a little overboard with this chapter... I'm starting to see a trend.  
> This was an interesting development between these two, lots of interactions but with some story added too.  
> REVENANT CONFESS YOSELF ALREADY

_He can't be this good at chess… There’s no way I can be this bad already, can I?_

The two had gathered around a table in the corner of the commons, passing the time with an age-old game. It was quiet, the other planning their next move. The Legends saw it as odd as they observed them playing, Revenant usually kept to himself after games and Path would join the others in the center, engaged in small talk. As soon as they saw that it was just a friendly game and that Path was safe, they went on about their business. 

It was Path's doing that led up to this. He had wanted to spend more time with the simulacrum, the latter preferring to keep his personal area well, personal. Until further notice. So they agreed on board games and the first one on top of the pile in the cabinet was chess. Mainly because Bloodhound, Caustic, and Crypto were the usual culprits and played it often, so they most likely had played it earlier this week, after game night. And right now, the simulacrum was losing to the MRVN. Revenant's optic _twitched_ when he saw Path steal his little pawn, a move away from the other side of the board. He glanced up with irritation as the other awaited his next move, confused as to why his friend was so agitated.

"What seems to be the matter, friend?"

"What's the matter is that I think I'm at a disadvantage playing against you, now that I think about it. You probably thought out all of your moves until the end of the game." Revenant prodded, sitting back with his arms crossed as he studied the board.

"Oh no, I don't do that. That would give me an unfair advantage, true! But I only think about three steps ahead, and you've already made moves that I haven't accounted for, so I think you're doing fantastic. You’re really working my processor!"

"Butter me up all you want, but that's not going to save your ass from me tearing you apart in the next game. And this, should put you in your place."

Revenant had placed his knight where it would be one move away from checkmate, his other pieces lined up perfectly to surround the king. He smiled smugly, knowing that the scout couldn’t see his expression. What can he do? This whole time Path had been taking his pieces. He wanted a little bit of satisfaction before failing. He knew he was going to lose. How long has it been since he played the game? Too long. And all that dust and rust is catching up to him.

Path held his hand up to cup his chin, as if in a thoughtful manner. Revenant snickered as he watched the scout. Such human mannerisms for a MRVN. Did he do those expressions so that people wouldn't be afraid of him? To be more friendly? More likable? Must be, because the skinsuits here treated him as equals.

"Great tactic, friend. However, you forgot about my bishop here." Path grabbed the mentioned bishop and took Revenant's knight, boxy hand moving swiftly across the board.

Revenant felt like he was about to blow a fuse. All this time and the scout still hasn't finished him off. It was like he was toying with him. Another glance and he was greeted by the cheery little son of a bitch that was indulging in his mini victory. At this point, the simulacrum accepted his loss. But Path would find, one way or another, to allow him to win. And he wasn’t going to have any of that. _No mercy._

“Why haven’t you checkmated yet? End the game already, damnit.”

“I’m having fun with you, why would I want to end it so soon?” Path responded with a tilt of his head and his screen showing question marks.

_Why did he have to be so cute?_ Revenant groaned as he looked back at the board. There was definitely no way he was going to win this. He only had a few more pawns left, a bishop, another knight, a queen, and a king. Now that he lost his extra knight, the other pieces were too out of place, so any chance for him to secure a checkmate now was gone out the window. Path was drawing this out for way too long.

“If you can win sooner, I’d prefer that.” The simulacrum seethed, his hands clawing down his face.

“If you say so, but it’s your move.” 

Revenant haphazardly moved his bishop to collect another pawn. He was glad when Path made his next move. The scout now took the offensive, moving his rook to corner Revenant’s king. Revenant then moved his king back, in a futile attempt to protect it, then the scout moved his queen closer and seized victory.

“Checkmate!”

“Remind me to never play chess with you again.”

“But wasn’t it fun?”

“ _No._ This whole time you could’ve ended my misery but here you are, toying with me.”

“I wouldn’t say toying, I’d say I was having fun with you.”

“ _Path,_ this is anything _but_ fun for me.”

“But it was for me.”

“Okay, I think that does it.” Revenant stood up abruptly, clearing off the board and placing all of the contents back in the box from which it came from rather aggressively. 

Path joined in, taking the pieces that were on the table and handing them off to the simulacrum. They had been playing for over half an hour, the ship still on its journey to the complex. It wasn’t long now, possibly another 30 minutes before landing. As they gathered everything and placed the pieces back where they belonged, Revenant threw the game beneath the table they played at and fell back on the couch. He raised his head to look at the holo-screen, it was displaying today’s game. 

And coincidentally, the cameras were on his team. It was game analysts, doing what they do to make a living. Currently, they were talking about memorable moments in the game, such as when Revenant had saved Path by picking him up and jumping down from the third floor. Or when Gibby’s ult had managed to get the team that was on them to back away. Then there were these quick clips and one of them made Revenant freeze. 

There was a camera running fast between the buildings, it was brief but he recognized the scenery. It was when Revenant had raised the switch on Path’s voicebox, the intimate moment broadcasted for millions, possibly billions. Luckily, it was a pass by, so no one could make out what was happening. Though a moment like that was something the simulacrum did not enjoy seeing aired on the big screen.

Path had taken his seat next to Revenant, his arms resting in his lap as Revenant’s were laid out on the top of the couch. One of the simulacrum's arms was leaning behind the MRVN. Path was watching as well. He was being more analytical of himself rather than paying attention to the intricacies of what was being shown.

“I suppose I should look before grappling, huh?” Path joked, glancing at his friend.

Revenant grunted, watching the match unfold before them. Path and Gibby both did their parts, but they also had their faults. That isn’t to say that Revenant didn’t have them as well. It just seemed that they worked more as individuals as opposed to being a team. Which was fine for the simulacrum, that was more of his playstyle. But the suits had already told him to work more as a team player. They couldn’t threaten him, of course, but they had _suggested_ that he look into teamplay engagements. 

Then another moment where the cameras had gotten him talking to Gibby. Some of the noise was filtered out because of sweet Mother Nature but as it got closer, the conversation got clearer. Clearly missing the first half but captured the moment where Gibby had suggested him to talk to a certain individual, the simulacrum nodding his head ever so slightly before heading out of the building.

It shouldn't bother him. It shouldn't. But here he was, getting annoyed by the cameras picking up the minute details of his privacy. And he's taking it to heart this time. There was, once more, a clip between him and Path. He was holding the scout by his neck, leaning in to try to fix the voicebox when suddenly Path got downed. He saw the scout's screen and his behavior before the shot. He was calm. And smiling? _Why would he be smiling?_ Then the screen was flickering, to what he made out from the pink, the heart-eyed face. _He was enjoying this?_

After seeing another commenter trying to deduce what was happening at the moment, he got up and headed to his ‘room’. He needed out, and what better way than by relieving his pent up rage on some paper. The next best thing would’ve been to strangle Path and he didn’t want to do that. _Can’t kill the one I like._

"Friend?" 

"Follow me and I'll gut you like a fish. I need some time alone."

"Well, I have something that might help you if you would like to see it."

"I'll see to your offer, but later." 

Revenant sat down in his chair and grabbed a pen and notebook, quickly jotting down what transpired so far today and how he felt overall. Happy? Content? Confused? Angered? All of these skinsuit emotions that he shouldn't be having right now. _I can’t be in love, I know I like him but there’s no way that its love, is it?_ As he finished it up with a doodle, he closed the journal and examined the commons. They all had a long day so most everyone had resided back to their areas to nap, some had just risen to prepare for landing. 

Revenant decided to visit Path, see exactly what he was offering. As he stalked across the room, he took in the scout's area. It was kept nice and neat, all of his possessions having a space and a reason for that space. His gear was laid out neatly in certain areas for ease of access and gifts from fans were hanging on the walls and on shelves. He found the MRVN sitting by his desk, messing around with his grapple. 

"Wattson just fixed you, is that not enough?" Revenant teased, pulling Path from his trance. The simulacrum leaned against the wall in the entryway.

"Oh no, I just had to fix the tension. It's something that I can do myself. The grapple wasn't secure when it connected. That's why I was grappling so much today, testing its strength." Path held his arm up, in his hand was the said misbehaving grapple. Revenant hummed as he eyed the shiny object.

"Seems like you've been struggling for a while. You need a set of claws?" The simulacrum held his hands out, stretching his fingers.

"Honestly, yes. Could you tighten this for me? It's a little bit out of reach." Path held up a wrench and gestured to a spot on his upper arm, too far out for the scout himself to tend to.

" _Certainly._ " Revenant entered and picked the tool out of Path's grasp, leaning over as he tightened the bolt in.

"Can you tell me now, friend?"

"Not here, not yet." Revenant said flatly. He saw Path’s demeanor drop, sighing before he remembered why he had come to visit him now.

"You said you had something you wanted to show me?" The simulacrum questioned, changing the subject. He saw Path hand him a screwdriver as he had just finished with the bolt, picking it up and working on the screws that the scout pointed to.

"Oh yes, it's a crafting activity that I think you would like. It's called 'felting' and what you do is you have a bundle of wool, shape it however you like, and you stab it with this tool, which is a kind of needle but it has multiple little barbed blades on it to agitate the fibers. You can make all kinds of amazing stuff with it. I have a small kit here that someone gave to me." Path leaned up to reach the shelf above his head to grab the kit, Revenant working the last bit in.

As the kit was placed upon the table, Revenant traded the tool for the box. It was small and incredibly light, a picture of small animals adoring the package. He shook it around and was met with the rattle of small metals, most likely the needles inside. Path stretched and rotated his arm, rolling his zipline back in its place.

"You can open it, I already tried to make a small Nessie out of the materials." Path reached over on his desk and grabbed a small Nessie.

The tiny creature had some flyaways and looked amateurly made, but it was a compact thing of wool, with small black plastic pins for eyes. Revenant observed it before opening the box and grabbing the needles inside. They were encased in a small capsule bottle, to protect the wool and themselves. There were also some thimbles but the pair didn’t need them, seeing as neither was made of flesh. And a block of styrofoam, which Revenant deduced was the ‘worktable’ for the craft. Path reached in and grabbed the small bag of wool. It had an assortment of colors but not a high amount of the material.

“It’s not easy to get the wool but you could make a lot of stuff out of it! I don’t mind sharing with you, I know how much you like to stab people.” Path opened the bag and stuck his hand in, ruffling the wool pieces inside.

“I can’t really feel it, the complex textures, but it makes me feel all fuzzy.” Path laughed, looking up to see Revenant’s gaze. The simulacrum stood there, eyeing the bag of wool before reaching in himself and feeling the material.

“It’s… rough. Funny, it’s been a while since I’ve felt this. You can feel the individual strands and how they roughly rub up against each other. As a clump, it’s solid and like a ball. But by themselves, they’re loose to the wind.” Revenant whispered as he stared back at Path. 

The MRVN had managed to get their hands entangled in the loose wool as he wiggled over to hold the simulacrum’s hand. Revenant grunted when he pulled his hand out, the wool coming out as well as the scout. Path giggled.

“Seems we’re a little snagged, friend!”

“More like our failed attempt at mittens.” Revenant chuckled as he reached over with his other hand and pulled the wool off onto the desk. It didn’t take long before they were free from the threaded mess.

“Round up ladies, ship dropping in 10!” Bangalore called as she made her way towards the exit, the other Legends packing up what they needed.

“I have to meet Mrs. Lex’s associate at the training grounds for my examination. She couldn’t show up this evening.” Path spoke as he set the felting box into his bag.

“I thought she said you didn’t need to?”

“Oh she did, but you know me. I like to show that I’m in tip-top condition!” The scout shot him a thumbs-up before picking up his pack for the weekend. _Don’t ever change._

Path joined Revenant as he walked back to his quarters to grab his pack. It wasn’t filled with much, just his tablet and phone, and some journals, books, and crafts he’s been meaning to try. Turning around, he saw the MRVN standing just outside of his area, politely giving him his personal space. He found himself smiling more, even if the others didn’t know it. _They don’t need to know._ As they made their way to the bay, the other Legends had joined them. Everyone was having fun as they were joking and messing around. Revenant felt taps on his shoulder and glanced back to see Gibby. The man gestured him to fall back a bit, so he did.

“So, have you told ‘em yet?” Gibby whispered as he cupped a hand up to Revenant’s ear.

“Not exactly.”

“And why’s that? You’ve had a bunch of chances to.”

“Yes, and you two are quite adorable.” Wattson piped in between the two giants. She glanced up to see Revenant fuming and Gibby with an incredulous grin plastered on his face.

“I had to repair Path’s voicebox and I know about the whole thing.” She winked at the big man, him holding in a laugh as he looked back at Revenant.

“You two better keep your mouth shut before I take out your tongues.” Revenant reached up, his hand formed into a blade.

“I think we all know what kind of person you are now.” Wattson poked the simulacrum, him growling in response.

“But why haven’t you told him already?” Gibby asked.

“I’m not quite ready yet. Is it too much to ask for some privacy?” He replied, watching Path talking with Mirage. The trickster glimpsed back at the three and Revenant shot him a glare, the man squeaking before turning back to the scout.

“I assume we all know about Revenant’s secret?” The trio turned around to see Bloodhound approaching them.

“How did you know?!” Revenant wanted to scream. How the hell did these skinsuits figure out something that he was still at odds with?

“Félagi, it was not too difficult to see. Do you still not reciprocate the MRVN’s feelings?” Revenant turned away, denying them a response.

“You better do it soon. We’re going back to Kings Canyon after this weekend.” Wattson was met with three confused expressions from them. Well, one. The other tried with his limited facial expressions using his eyes and the other, you couldn’t make out from behind all of their gear.

“I don’t know why exactly, map rotations I believe. But they informed me first, asking for my opinion of the arena and what they should do to make it more hospitable. You should all be receiving some correspondence on the details soon.” As she finished, every Legend’s phone had gone off with a notification.

“We’re going back to Kings Canyon, compadres!” Octane whooped.

“How the hell did you read it so fast?” Mirage called out after him.

“When you run fast, you do everything fast.” Octane snickered as he flung his knife around.

“TMI!” Mirage groaned.

“Don’t know how we gonna be fighting with the way the arena was.” Lifeline saw the new map on her phone, noting some of the changes, raising her eyebrow.

“Do not worry mon amie, they’re going to take care of everything.”

When they got to the bay and took their seats, the dropship started rattling. Revenant peered over at Path to see his condition. He wasn’t doing too well. The scout was trembling and his optic seemed to be turned off, like he was closing his eye. Revenant brushed his hand over the scout’s and Path turned his optic back on, looking at the simulacrum timidly.

“I told you, everything’s going to be alright. I’m right here.” Revenant whispered as he felt Path’s hand grasp onto his own.

“Thanks, friend.” Path responded, tone hushed as he tighten his hold.

By this point, the Legends had all gotten accustomed to the turbulence. As the ship finished landing, they all stood up, shaking off their nerves. Revenant had snaked his hand out of Path’s, not wanting to draw any attention to the two. He didn’t want the other Legends to know about their relationship yet. Not until he told Path how he felt. As the rest of them boarded off, he grabbed Path’s arm.

“Gimme your bag. I’ll bring it back to my room, so you can go to the training grounds and get that shit over with real quick.” Revenant held his hand out, watching Path’s reaction.

“Are you sure? My room’s closer and I don’t mind carrying it to the grounds.”

“Just give me the bag already, I won’t take long.” Revenant growled, the scout dropping his pack into the simulacrum’s hand. 

Path nodded before trotting off. Mrs. Lex’s associate was a young man named Mr. Altan. Not many of the Legends knew him as well as they did Mrs. Lex but when you signed up to finish your assessment, what can you do? He wanted to show that he was competent so that’s why he was so eager to meet the man. By the time Path was walking through the sand onto the platform, Revenant had arrived but chose to hang back by the entranceway. When he saw the man, he disappeared into the shadows.

“Good evening, Mr. Pathfinder! Such wonderful weather, wouldn’t you say?” Mr. Altan mused, coming out from the shade through another entrance.

“It is, friend! Not too cold or too hot, I can’t tell the humidity but it seems to be pleasant.” Path responded, his attitude still ever so chipper. _How can you always be so happy?_

“Ahh, that’s okay. Well, let’s get the show on the road then shall we? I see that you've only managed to complete your ultimate?” Mr. Altan read off of the holo-pad that he held. Path nodded as the man took out a stylus.

“Then please, continue where you left off.” He gestured with his pen.

Everything went smoothly. There were some hiccups such as interference showing up on the map, or when the grapple was holding onto the ground for longer than it should have. But Mr. Altan assured him of his worries and soon they bid each other goodbye. As the young man watched the scout leave, he felt eyes focused on him.

“If you plan on staring so much, why don’t you come out?” The man called, looking around him as he did.

Nothing. Just sand being kicked up in the wind and the sound of waves crashing into the rocks. Mr. Altan shrugged it off before leaving the grounds through the doors that he came from. Revenant watched the man leave completely, the doors closing behind the suited individual before he moved and dropped down in front of Path.

“Oh! You have got to stop doing that, friend. You keep scaring me.”

“But that’s the fun part. Come here, you’re coming with me.” Revenant chuckled before leading the scout to another part of the complex.

All of the compounds were different; different layout, different rooms, different everything. The organizers thought that having a new architect each time would give the Legends some new stimulus. Bring their interests up. _As if being in a bloodsport wasn’t enough._

Revenant was aware of the layout of each of the compounds, having gotten his hands on the detailed maps and exploring the areas on his own time. When the Legends were out, he was exploring their rooms. What can he say, he was bored and it wasn’t his fault that their air-vents weren’t locked. He found out a lot from the insides of their rooms, their personal treasures, and some hidden secrets. One area he particularly enjoyed was by the garden entrance. There was always foot traffic through the location, but there was that one spot he found that was secluded from the rest. He’ll sit back and enjoy the calming nature, sometimes forgetting where he’s at or who he is.

That’s where he wanted to take Path today. That’s where he’s going to tell him. As they maneuvered past paparazzi and other annoying meatbags, they had managed to lose the lot through a maze that he had committed to memory. They were laughing as they popped out into the tranquil space, the rush of water greeting their ears, birds singing their final songs for the day.

“This is beautiful. How’d you find this?” Path asked as he approached the stream.

“I just did. How was it?” Revenant sat down on the grass, watching as Path noticed all of the koi in the pool.

“It went great, Mr. Altan said that he would be reporting the findings to Mrs. Lex but I don’t think I’m in trouble. At least I hope I’m not.” Path turned around, seeing that Revenant was leaning back, relaxed.

“I’m sure you’re fine. You’re Pathfinder.” Revenant responded. He heard some machinery moving and was greeted by the soft red glow of Path’s optic as he beamed down at the simulacrum. Revenant patted the grass next to him, Path taking his seat and observing his surroundings.

“Can you tell me now?”

“ _Path._ ” He groaned quietly.

“Yes, Revenant?” There was silence before the simulacrum spoke.

“I guess... I guess I do.” Revenant turned his head to look at the scout. Path was already staring, studying his movements. 

The MRVN held his hand out, watching as Revenant examined the offer. The simulacrum tentatively reached out and intertwined his fingers in the other’s, hugging the slightly bigger yet boxy hand. Path’s screen had hearts and Revenant swore he could hear the scout squealing in happiness. He smiled. He felt his fans kicking up in an attempt to cool his overheating systems. He didn’t even realize that he was overheating. Apparently the MRVN was too, the quiet hum of fans filling the air. _So that's what I'm hearing, and here I thought he was actually squealing… He might actually be._ He studied their hands and shook them. Revenant felt his strong, aggressive, defensive wall melt away as he let his heart take control. _My heart…_ He brought his other hand up, his fingers tapping against his chest. There was a tightness there and butterflies in his stomach. As he gripped his chest more tightly, he released a shaky breath and stilled his aching body.

“I don’t know why I like you. Just something about you makes me feel more at ease. Like it’s easier to be in this body. I shouldn’t be saying that, but you do this to me. You’re like my sane, childish half. And I don’t hate it, surprisingly. I seem to, _love it._ ” Revenant felt a warmth come to his faceplate. As he touched it with his hand, he was surprised at the heat and assumed he must’ve been blushing. _Strange, my human emotions can make me blush even as a simulacrum._

“I love you too. I know you’re in pain but lately, I find solace in you. You always listen and deal with my antics. You comfort me and protect me even when I don’t need it. You help me feel when I thought I couldn’t feel at all. You’re my other half where if I didn’t want to make friends with everybody, I would’ve probably killed them all. I’m sorry that you’re stuck in your predicament, but if there’s anything I can do to make you feel better, please don’t hesitate to ask. I want to ease your pain as you do to mines. I love you, Revenant.” Path grabbed the simulacrum’s hand that was on his face and held it, rubbing over the smooth leather.

Revenant was caught off guard. _Love? He can’t be serious, is he?_ But as he looked at Path, the two of them staring at the other, he felt it in himself too. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the MRVN’s, the pair rubbing their heads together. Revenant leaned back and let out a chuckle.

“Path, you can’t seriously be in love with me, are you?”

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be? You’re amazing and handsome and are so wonderful to be with. I love to cheer you up when you’re down, to be your rock, as some people would say. I want to see you smiling and be the happiest you’ve ever been. Though, you can’t seriously be in love with me, right? A soulless MRVN unit?” Path tilted his head down as his screen switched from hearts to a crying face. Revenant placed his finger under the other’s chin to raise his gaze. As he peered into that red glow, Revenant made up his mind.

“I love you too, Pathfinder. You’re so happy, cheery, and always finding the good in everyone, you’re fantastic. You’re doing things that I wouldn’t think of ever doing. That’s why I love you. Not to mention you’re one cute, handsome, little MRVN. Your emotions are what makes you, you. You have a soul, one that I’ve lost long ago. You’re probably more human than I’ll ever be.” Revenant slid his hand on the scout’s face, brushing his thumb along the lower golden bar.

“But, I’ve never been human, you have.” Path tilted his head, his screen showing question marks, confused at Revenant’s statement. The simulacrum shook his head, laughing lightly.

“And that’s why you’re more human than those skinsuits out there or here. Even me.” It took him a moment before Path’s screen showed a crying face, pulling the simulacrum into a tight embrace. Revenant rubbed his hands along his back, comforting the scout as Path just pulled him in closer, his fingers digging into the simulacrum.

“Those are the nicest things anyone’s ever said to me... Thank you.” Path’s voice crackled as he stuffed his head in Revenant’s headwrap.

“Don’t go crying on me now, I thought this was confession time. I’m not too sure on how to stop a leak.” Revenant joked as he felt Path squeeze him harder.

The scout pulled back, wiping the tears he for sure felt, away from his face. He leaned in again, placing his face on the simulacrum’s lips, as if in a kiss. Revenant was stunned at the act. When Path pulled away, Revenant brought his fingers up to brush against his own molded lips.

“I’m sorry we can’t really kiss, but I hope my affection is enough.” Path giggled as he looked into Revenant’s eyes.

“ _You’re_ enough, Path.” Revenant held the MRVN’s face between his hands.

“You can call me by my name. It’s Marvin, if you want.”

“MRVN? Like M-R-V-N?” Revenant snickered as he held the scout.

“No no, Marvin as in M-A-R-V-I-N. It’s easier to remember my name that way because-” He gestured to his body. Revenant gave him a nod and grunted.

“Understood.” There was a calmness as the two were enjoying each other. The sun had just started to set and they were enveloped in its twilight rays, the glow warming their frames.

“Could I call you Rev? Or Revie? Or even Revvie with two V’s? Oh! How about Revy with a Y? Revvy with two V's and a Y?” Path asked suddenly, glancing up to see the simulacrum’s reaction. Revenant signed.

“ _Fine._ But only when we’re alone, alright? I’m not the greatest with PDA.”

“That’s fine, Rev! Hehe Revvie, isn’t it cute?”

“Not as cute as you.” Revenant pulled him in, rubbing his head on top of the scout’s.

“I love you, Revie.” Path whispered. Revenant growled softly before responding.

“I love you too, Marvin.”

_This is nice._

_I could get used to this._

_This is worth living for._

_I can never forget this, it’s in my memory forever._

He couldn’t wait for what the future had in store for them.

And the future couldn’t wait to show them what they’re missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it all the way here, congratulations! Thank you for all of the comments and kudos, it's really cheering me on! ❤️ Comments/criticism is welcomed! Thank you again for enjoying this story!
> 
> I have a position? A proposition? Yeah, that. So I can either:
> 
> ~~1\. End the story here because the last few lines make a great close or  
>  2\. Continue the story from time to time with their dates and develop their relationship as the game continues on. OR  
> 3\. Continue this story in another work because this can act as the beginning of their relationship.~~
> 
> *EDIT: I just saw you can make it part of a multi-series so I might end this work and build their relationship in another story. This ending was too good to pass up. Sorry, I'm new to how AO3 works still 😅 Thank you all for your inputs!*
> 
> We're gonna see how their relationship builds and see how it all turns out, for better or for worse, with how newer Legends might affect their bond. I'm going to write more Revfinder, don't you worry! Maybe more Apex Legends fics or fics in general. I'll make a series for this couple and add in new works, I already have some dates in mind I could add to this and another storyline that would be its own separate entity. Any ideas/opinions you guys have I would love to hear!  
> Let me know what ya'll think and happy reading! Thank you! 💓😍  
> *I might go back later to edit some things*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed! Test drive into AO3 and writing again after not doing it actively for quite some years, it feels refreshing yet terrifying. I might or might not find an end to this, it's all up if I can figure out more plot after. I did enjoy writing the last bit, it really felt, exciting. I don't know, maybe I like to write more about Revenant than I thought.


End file.
